A Dragon's Embrace
by ThirstingDragon
Summary: Hermione is a star…a soccer-star that is. Then she runs in to someone that she never thought she would at camp. What happens when they get along all summer long? What will people at Hogwarts say? Even before they find out that she is Voldemorts daughter
1. The Camp

****

A Dragon's Embrace

Chapter One: The Camp

Author: Volleyball-Setter

****

Summery: Hermione is a star…a soccer-star that is. Then she runs in to someone that she never thought she would at camp. What happens when they get along? What will people at Hogwarts say, even before they find out that she is Voldemort's daughter? (D/H)

****

Disclaimer: I wish, but I ain't, so don't.

****

Rating: PG for now. It will go up in later chappies.

*****

****

A/N: 'Mia' is pronounced 'ME-ah' (Think of 'Mia Hamm'), Also this is my first fanfic and I don't have a beta. I have done my best, but there will still be some mistakes. 

*****

Hermione Granger looked at the freshly cut soccer field and breathed in the crisp smell of newly cut grass. _'It feels good to be back,' _she started to think before a tiny bundle of energy knocked her down.

"Mia! You're back! You're back!" screamed the tiny 'bundle' in a very American accent.

__

'I never do get used to all of the people from the states and their way of talking.' That was really sad because she had been going to the international camp for years and there were always tons of Americans. Snapping out of her thoughts she answered the bundle that was still hugging her mid-section. "Hi Emma. It is good to see you too, but can you get off me? I can't breath," Hermione, or Mia as she was called at camp, replied.

"Sorry Mia! I was just so happy to see you!"

When she heard this Mia couldn't help but smile at the younger girl who looked at her as a role model. _'It feels good to have someone look up at you because of something other then my brains.'_

Hermione had started playing soccer at a very young age and had been going to this camp since the summer before her first year at Hogwarts. Now in her seventh year and at 17 she was old enough to help teach the skills and become a camp councilor.

The camp was one of the best soccer camps in the world and every year scouts from all sorts of different teams stopped by and often found a new hidden talent. Many accepted of course, but Hermione was always the 'one who got away.' She always refused to join any team even though she had the skills that could rival Mia Hamm or Brianna Scurry. In fact that is how she got her nickname, Mia.

"Hello, Mia, are you in there? MIA!" A loud voice cut into her thoughts and brought her back to earth.

"Oy! Sorry Emma!"

"No problem. I was just saying how lucky you are to be a councilor this year," Emma restated.

"Em. That isn't anything great."

"Whatever, lets go and get you checked in…I think if we don't hurry the campers will probably beat us!"

"Ha, ha. So not funny, Emma," Mia retorted as she grabbed her bags. "The reason I had to come here three days early was most likely only so you could slow me down." Mia had needed to leave home three days earlier then the years before because she needed to get her list of duties and get accustomed to her new role of teacher not student. She knew that, but she just couldn't resist poking fun at her friend's energetic greeting. "Okay Emma. I got everything so let us go to your mum's office to check in," she said.

"Mia! I told you a million-"

"-Times not to point out that your mum runs the place. I know. I know."

"Yeah, and you always do."

"So what Emma. No one cares but you," Mia replied distractedly, trying to juggle her things and still be able to get up the steep trail that lead to the kitchen, offices, lodge, cabins, and all the other buildings. _'Bloody hell. I hate this hill. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!'_

Finally, getting to the top of the hill, Mia allowed herself to listen once again to Emma's ranting about how bad it was for the campers-no everyone to know your mum was in charge of the camp. Mia had the speech memorized by heart because it never changed, but still you never know.

"-Not only that, but then the other kids treat you like you're more important, or ask you for favors, or-" Emma ranted 'till Mia stopped her.

"-Will tease you endlessly. Seriously Emma, NO ONE CARES! Your mum is a great soccer player, one of the smartest women I know, and everybody that does know that she is your mum doesn't think a minuet about it."

"About what, darlings?" A soft, kind voice behind them asked.

"That you are Emma's mum," Mia replied, totally feed up with the subject that came up all the time.

The youthful, Tina Blackburn laughed at her daughter's antics. Tall, blonde, blue eyed, and quiet, Tina was nothing like her five-foot even, brunette, green-eyed daughter. Where Emma was muscular in her legs, arms and totally fit, Tina was willowy and graceful. Emma would speak her mind, while Tina would wait with a patience to strike that would make even a Slytherin proud. But both women were truly stubborn and had a very deep love and talent for soccer.

"Hello Mia. I hope that the school of yours treated you well."

"Yes, Tina, it was a very…eventful year," Mia replied. She started to think of all the trouble that Harry, Ron, and she got in this year, when something Tina said caught her attention.

"What was that? Sorry Tina, I was day-dreaming," apologized Mia.

"Nothing to worry about dear. I was just saying that we might have a surprise at the end of the camp; but enough of that, lets go get you settled and filled up with good camp food. Later we are going to have a friendly game, once all of the staff get here."

"Okay, I want to go and drop my things off and wash up first. So do you happen to know what cabin I am staying in?" Mia replied. She didn't even bother asking about the 'surprise' because Tina was no dumb blonde and could take a secret to her grave.

"Sure Mia. You're going to be staying in cabin B; it is your old cabin so you should be familiar with it. Also this year we will have more lake time so you will have the best spot," Tina supplied the information and then continued, "Make sure that the girls fallow the rules and have fun. You will have to be a little more watchful because cabin A is next to yours and a male cabin this year. You can handle it, can't you?"

"No problem, Tina. You know me. Oh! For the match later today, should I just wear my gear down, or just bring it to the kitchens?" Mia asked.

"Oh, just wear your junk, it doesn't really matter," supplied Emma. She was getting tired of the two older women talking on and on. Come on, she is only 15.

"Fine, fine. Hey Emma? What cabin are you staying in this year?" Mia asked as she waved bye to Tina who had to go and finished some business at the office.

Emma looked at Mia like she had grown two extra heads like Fluffy. "Mia, are you really that stupid or what? I am always in cabin B just the same as you."

Seeing the fool she had just made of herself, she blushed and answered, "Oh, I must be really tired. Come on lets go and freshen up before lunch."

With that the two young women entered the log cabin.

*****

Later that day, while they were getting set up for the soccer game, a pair of strong arms came around Mia's tiny waist. At the same time a masculine voice whispered into her ear, "Is this my little Mia?"

The girl in question squealed in delight as she turned around to hug the strong body that was attached to the very strong arms.

"Nick! You're here!" Mia squealed again at one of her closest friends, after Harry and Ron of course.

"Yeah, I am. My Mia, you sure have grown," Nick said, giving her a good look. "I think should get you a guard dog to keep the boys at bay."

"Shut up Nick," Mia protested. Inside though, she was pleased that someone had noticed the makeover that she had allowed Ginny Weasly to do to her before she left for camp. Ginny had helped her find a spell that permanently straitened her hair, added blonde and light brown highlights, and cut her hair. Now it a few inches below her shoulders and sleek and glossy. 

That plus the unnoticed figure that had appeared very slowly under the school robes. She was a complete knockout.

Long, sleek, but strong legs were shown off by light blue Adidas soccer shorts, a tight, white, spandex work out top showed off a flat stomach with a trim, tucked in waist and curvy hips. Her top was no longer flat but was perfect for her tiny frame of 5' 3". And to add to that she had a flawless, golden, natural tan.

"Mia, I can't help it if I say the truth," Nick tried to defend himself.

"Well, that is one truth that I DON'T want to hear from you, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," he answered quietly mocking.

"Good. Now are you going to get ready to play some soccer or what?"

"Hell yeah. I'll be back in a second." And with that Nick ran off into the cabins to change. 

*****

What you think? That was the first chappie, and I will update as soon as I type up the second chappie. (I have it written, just not typed). 

Please R/R and be nice, this is my first fanfic I have posted.


	2. The Meeting

****

A Dragon's Embrace

Chapter Two: The Meeting

*****

A/N: If you guys have any ideas please tell me and also please review, I don't want to beg but the reason I post is to get feed back from people I don't know/don't know me. I don't care what they say just have them be constructive. Thanks.

****

REVIEWERS:

Volleyball Setter-Althea, Thanks for the review! I'll tell you the rest at school!

****

Anne- Shut up! I don't want you giving spoilers like that!!! *eye roll*

****

Elvish Fairy- Thanks for reviewing.

*****

It was the day that the campers were to arrive and final preparations were being done quickly.

Then the 24 campers began to stream in. Checking in with Tina at the table in front of the large log structure that was the kitchens.

Mia was walking back from the parking lot where she helped Jordan and David direct traffic. Jordan and David were twins that had this cunning ability to show up out of nowhere when the other was in trouble.

As Mia walked down the trail to see if she was needed anywhere else; she tripped over a hole in the trail that she didn't see in time. As she started to fall, she braced herself to land on her shoulder, so not to hurt herself to badly. Then, as if in slow motion, a pair of strong arms came around her. Not even looking up at her rescuer, she stood up. "Thanks Nick I-" she trailed off as she turned and saw someone who wasn't Nick. "Oh-sorry. I thought that you were Nick," she said as her face began to flame.

"No problem," answered her rescuer.

Mia offered her hand to the blonde, gray-eyed stranger and said, "Hi, most people here call me Mia. Are you new to the camp?"

"Yea, I have been going to another camp, but it got closed down last year because of funding. By the way, people call me Dragon when I am playing soccer," replied the now identified rescuer.

"Well welcome then Dragon. I hope you have a fun time here."

"I'm sure I will. Have you gone here before?" 

"Yeah, I fact I am a instructor this year. Why you ask?"

"Well, I was just wondering if we were going to scrimmage today," Dragon questioned.

"It depends. What cabin are you in?"

"I think that I'm in cabin 'A', but I'm not sure," he replied.

"Oh, okay then. You will play today in the first match. Also you're in Nick's cabin which is next to mine."

Dragon looker puzzled as he asked, "Who is this Nick I keep hearing about?" 

"Oh, he is like my one of my best friends. He's 18 and is really cool. You two will probably get along great."

Draco Malfoy took a good look at Mia. _'I highly doubt that. Man those legs are nice!' _ He thought, but in reality he said, "I hope we do. How old are you? I'm 18."

Mia gave him a look and said, "I'm 17."

"Cool, what school do you go to?"

"Hogw-I mean a private school, and what is with all of these questions?" she corrected her self.

"Nothing, I just want to know you better."

"Yeah, okay," she said, not convinced. "Look I have to go and check my cabin to see if anyone needs help."

"Okay. Hey what cabin is yours?"

"'B', why?" asked a very confused Mia.

"Well, according to this," Dragon said while pulling out a map, "My cabin and yours are next to each other. So, I was thinking that I could walk you over there and give you some company."

Mia looked at Dragon for a few moments before nodding her head as she turned. Then over her shoulder she called, "I'm running, but you can come along…if you can keep up."

Mia was well known at the camp for many things, and one of those things happened to be her unmatchable speed at running. On any turf, on any incline, she always was in the lead, leaving her opponents in the dust. It was one of the things that made her so talented at soccer. She could get a break-a-way, and in seconds be down at the other end of the field, with the ball, and in a position to score a goal.

As she took off down the uneven trail, she felt a sense of freedom that she always felt. _'This must be the way Harry, Ron, and Ginny feel when they are flying on those brooms of theirs,' _she realized

Mia, with her legs churning under her, made her way down the trial. As she looked over her shoulder to see how Dragon was holding up. To her surprise, he wasn't that far behind her. _'Man, he must be pretty fast. But not quite fast enough.'_

With that last thought, she called over her shoulder, "Eat my dust!" And with that she went into 'high gear.' 

If her legs were churning before, then now they were flashing. Her stride lengthened and stretched out, arms pumping wildly by her side. She felt like she was flying. Her hair streaming behind her.

****

*Dragon's POV*

'Holy crap! She is fast!' Thought Draco. He tried to keep up, but he kept falling farther and farther behind.

****

*Mia's POV*

Finally Mia slowed down as she approached the twin cabins that sat on the shore of a lake. 

She turned and watched Dragon run the final part of the downhill. As he finally reached her, she called out to him, "You're pretty fast. But remember…I am faster." As she said that she smirked in a way that would make any Sytherin, even a Malfoy, proud.

****

*Dragon's POV*

_'Holy crap. This girl is hot. Man when she smirks-'_ his thoughts were cut short when he heard Mia say good bye. "Wait!" Dragon called. As she turned around he could tell that she was getting annoyed. _'Crap. Why do I have a feeling that she is going to yell at me?'_

Mia then snapped at him, "Sorry. I need to check in on my cabin. Maybe I'll see you later. Bye." 

Dragon was about to call after her again when a tiny brunette appeared by Mia's side. _'Well, looks like I better go to my cabin.'_ And with that thought, he turned and walked away.

*****

****

Sorry, about the changing POV's all the time. I'll try not to do that too much, but no promises. 

So anyway, please review! Tell me what you think!


	3. The Goalies

****

A Dragon's Embrace

Chapter Three: The Goalies

*****

A/N: If you guys have any ideas please tell me and also please review, I don't want to beg but the reason I post is to get feed back from people I don't know/don't know me. I don't care what they say, but try to keep flamers to a minimum.

****

REVIEWERS:

Althea- Thanks so much for your impute! Read what I put at the bottom of the chappie for the rest of my response. 

****

Elvish Fairy- Ha! That thought totally slipped my mind, I never thought of that! Here is one to think about…Draco in tight, goalie pants. (Long pants that have padding on the hips, knees, thighs, and sometimes other places.)

****

Hothunnies16-I am glad you like it!

****

Gaiamoore13- Thanks for the POV impute…I wasn't too sure about it. Also if you can't figure out how to post you can email me and I would be glad to help. (volleyball_setter_13@hotmail.com)

****

HURRY!- HERE IT IS! HERE IT IS!!! I had it typed up last night, but I think the site was down or something…*Starts to think*…Hummm…

****

Orlando Bloom Is So Mine-I am tying to get longer chappies, but like I said at the bottom of this chappie, these first few are all basically introductions. But they WILL get longer! I'll email you about the beta thing.

****

Bee3- Thanks for reviewing. Here is the next chappie!

****

Orlando Bloom Is So Mine- Here it is!!! LOL.

*****

"Oh my god! Mia, who was the hunk?" Emma squealed in Mia's ear as the two walked into the cabin.

Mia sighed, knowing that she was going to be interrogated by the small teenager. "He said people call him Dragon when he plays soccer, so there is your answer," she sighed again and hoped that would be the end of it. 

"Mia!"

No suck luck. "What?"

"Don't you think that he was hot?"

"Well…"

"Mia you better give me an answer of I will just beat it out of you!"

"Fine, like you could anyway. Okay, I think he is kinda hot, but I am more interested in his skills with balls, soccer balls that is and not-," she blushed. "Never mind I think I will shut up now," she said desperately trying to keep a straight face and not to fall into a fit of giggles.

There was a few seconds of silence, and then Emma exploded in to laughter. "Oh, girl that was your best joke yet!" 

"I know, I know. Come on and calm down. We need to help the other campers that will be staying in here to put their stuff away."

Emma looked around and saw three other girls; all looking slightly confused, standing in front of the two friends. "Oh, yeah. Sorry."

Mia took control of the situation, "Hi, you gals can call me Mia. I will be your cabin leader, so if you have any questions you can ask me or the shrimp next to me." While she said this she pointed over to Emma.

"Mia! You are only two inches taller then me, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Then she turned to everyone else and continued, "Hello people. I am Emma, and you all can ask me any questions about this place. And a warning now, Mia and me will be at each other's necks all summer, so you'll either get used to it or go crazy." 

There was a round of laughter and hellos before the girls began to introduce themselves.

A tall redhead was the first to speak. "Hi. I'm Amy, umm…I'm 16 and I play defense," she said.

"I'm Christina, I'm a forward, and I am 15," said a petite blonde in a soft voice.

"And I am Molly, I am 15, and play forward, too," the last person, who had long, brown hair and was a little taller then Mia, finished.

"That's great guys, I play goalie, forward, or wing, and Emma plays wing, too," supplied Mia in a kind tone. She then continued, "Now, do any of you need any help settling in or have any questions?"

Christina raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, what the rules about leaving the camp are, and also about lake time?" she asked.

"Well as for lake time, we will be able to go anytime that you aren't supposed to be some place else like a game or something. Just tell me, Emma, or another councilor and take someone with you. Also you can't be there past curfew which is at midnight for you guys. Now I believe that we will get scheduled time away from camp to go to town and stuff, but sometimes a nice person like me will let you go if he/she can tag along," Mia finished with a wink.

After the girls finished giggling, they headed out to the soccer field because it was still free time. 

"Mia!" Yelled Nick as he caught sight of her and the four other girls.

"What?" She answered, seeing that Nick also brought his cabin down to the field.

"Get in the goal for some warm up shots, then we can play for a little bit!" Still being a far distance apart, they were both still yelling.

"Fine, but we are mixing teams later."

"'Kay."

Mia grabbed her goalie gloves and checked to make sure her knee brace was in the right place. 

During a soccer game one summer, she was kicked under the kneecap, causing it to shift upwards and strain the tendons below her knee. So now, she had to wear a knee brace when she played soccer. Luckily she could just wear a neoprene, and not have to bother with a big, hard, cumbersome one. 

"Come on Mia! Get your _fine_ butt down here," Nick spurred on, trying to get Mia to show off her speed with a run across the field to him.

"Nick, watch out or I will be forced to kick _your _not so fine butt!" She laughed out at him as everyone that heard that laughed.

****

*Dragon's POV*

Dragon felt jealous as the rest of the guys commented on Mia's butt. _'Man! I wish I could comment but if I did I have a feeling Mia wouldn't appreciate that. I hope she still isn't pissed off about the question thing.' _

Then after watching her stretch out her arms and legs, he snapped out of his little dreamland. He grabbed his own goalie gear and started to make his way over to Nick. As he approached him Dragon called out, "Hey! Nick!"

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Mia doesn't have to be goalie, I'll play it."

"Okay, we will have to ask her. Sometimes she wants to play, and others times she doesn't."

"Okay," Dragon agreed because he thought that no one would argue with him being goalie. Little did he know…

****

*Mia's POV*

As Mia warmed up in the goal, she noticed Nick and the new kid, what's his name? Oh yeah, Dragon, walk towards her.

"Hey Mia, do you want to play goalie today?"

"Yeah, I do, why you ask?"

Nick groaned inwardly. _'Crap, just my luck, the day that the new kid wants to be keeper, so does Mia as well! God! And I wanted to see this guy in action. Damn it! And I know that she is going to be difficult and stubborn!' _ Stopping his thoughts, Nick sighed and answered Mia, "Dragon has offered to be goalie."

Mia had a surprised look on her face that she quickly covered before saying in a very prim and polite tone of voice, "Thank you for the offer, but I have no problems being goalie."

Dragon insisted with, " Really, please. I really would enjoy it, and I want to."

"Well how about this. I will be goalie during the game and you can do training drills and stuff," Mia replied absentmindedly.

Dragon inwardly flinched. Training drills were normally pretty easy to block and they lacked the true adrenaline rush the fierce desire to protect the goal that a game had. In short, they were normally used for a goalie that didn't get very much game time to work on his or her skills.

"No, I think I would be better during the game," Dragon snapped out, not meaning it to come out so rude.

"Well, if you truly think that," Mia smirked evilly, sure of her talents in the goal. "There is one think we can do then."

"What?" asked Draco.

Mia smirked even wider. "A shoot off…with penalty kicks.

*****

****

I know the chappies have been getting kind short, but they have been mostly an introduction to all of the characters. Please tell me how you feel about the story and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!! LOL


	4. The Warm Ups

****

A Dragon's Embrace

Chapter Four: The Warm Ups

*****

Disclaimer: I wish, but I ain't, so don't.

****

Rating: **ATTENTION!!!** I HAVE CHANGED IT TO PG-13! And it will most likely go up again. There is some cussing in this chappie and so don't day I didn't warn you!

****

REVEIWERS:

HURRY HURRY HURRY- Here it is! But a warning, the next few chappies will take a bit longer because I have to finish writing them and also Christmas is almost here. But I promise I will do my best.

****

Shoolcomp25-I'm glad that you like it. Well, here is the next chappie!

****

OrlandoBloomIsSoMine-Yup. Here it us. But same as what I told HURRY, the next ones will take me a bit longer.

****

Deluded_Duck14- Anne! I know it is you because I know your email! Please keep wrestling out of your reviews. Don't make me not let you read it during class! (Just joking. I am not really that mean…Or am I?)

****

SS- Yes! Someone else who is into soccer!

****

Elvish Fairy- you lost me *looks confused* oh well, I am always lost. *Eye Roll* Thanks!

****

Relena333-Thank you so much! I love soccer, too! Can't you tell? *Wink* I agree with you, there should be more soccer fics. Mine is the only one I know of, and there is like NO volleyball ones either *Cries*

****

Marymaria-Thanks! I am glad you like it!

****

Gaiamoore13- I am glad you like the story and Hermione's attitude!

*****

****

*Dragon's POV*

Draco looked at Mia, looking totally flabbergasted. Then the Malfoy backbone and pride flared up. "Whatever, it is your funeral." And with that he walked over to Jason, Ryan, and Justin.

He shared a cabin with all of them and heard that the twins and Justin were pretty good at penalty kicks, so he had it in his mind to ask then to help him warm up.

As he approached them, they paid him no attention and just continued on with their conversation.

Starting to get a little pissed off; he interrupted Jason who was telling a story of a nasty slide-tackle he had once received.

"Hey, guys. Why are you ignoring me? What did I do wrong?" Dragon questioned.

"Do you have any idea-," started Ryan.

"-What you just did?" ended Jason.

__

'I hate twins!' He yelled inwardly.

"Or who you just challenged?" Justin decided to put in.

Dragon answered, "I asked if I could play goalie, and I just _challenged_ a girl named Mia, who happens to be a very fast runner with a nice ass. Anyway, it was her idea to do a shoot-off."

"No," Jason started, "you just walked up to her and assumed that you were a better goalie. Even after Nick asked _her_ not _you _to be goalie."

"Not only that," Ryan added his to knuts. "If you think that Mia is just a fast runner who happens to have a very nice ass, then you must not watch a lot of American news. Because she just goes by Mia at camp, but almost every person in America who knows something about women's soccer knows that she is Mia Granger. Well her nickname is Mia because no one in the states can pronounce her real name." His voice started to taper off in the end, as so that Dragon couldn't quite catch it, but instead of thinking about it, he set his mind on more important matters.

"Does that jog your memory? Can you think of who she is and who she might be? Hint…think of someone that is almost more famous then Mia Hamm when it comes to talent at a young age." asked Justin.

"No, I don't keep up with mugg-I mean American news," answered a even more confused Draco.

"Okay, well do you know of Mia Hamm and Brianna Scurry?" Dragon nodded at this. "Well 'Mia' Granger is the perfect combination of the two. The states have been trying to recruit her for the past two, maybe three, years. She is an awesome forward and winger with speed and a great shot, but she also is amazing at goalie. She normally holds back here at camp, because we get a lot of different skill and age levels, but I had to come here early this year and I got to see the staff playing. Lets just put it this way, her team had three less players then the team they were playing and her team won 5-0. She is that good. Not only that but she was playing forward and winger half the time and then she gave the other goalie, Paige, a break."

"So…let me get this straight. I am now committed to a shoot-off with the equivalent of Brianna Scurry?" Questioned Dragon.

"Yes," chorused three voices at once.

"Shit."

****

*Mia's POV*

As she watched Dragon's face pale, Mia couldn't help but laugh. _'The guys must have told him who I was.' _Still laughing, she made her way over to Emma and Nick, as they both were standing just a few feet away.

"Mia! That was so mean!" Emma exclaimed as she came over. "He doesn't stand a chance!"

Nick added, "I don't know, he seemed to be pretty confident until Justin, Jason, and Ryan spilled the beans."

"Well, he is going to get his for being rude," Mia said.

"Mia, he wasn't that rude. You were almost as bad as him," Nick said gently, trying not to raise her hot temper.

He could tell he failed when Mia gave him the evil eye before saying, "That might be true, but he had no right to assume that, as a women, I wasn't as good as him."

"Hermione Granger!" Mia flinched at her name being spoken harshly with Nick's American accent. "You know that is **_NOT_** what he meant and how dare you think that!" Nick stopped to take a calming breath that didn't quite work, "I have half a mind to take you over my knee and-"

"Nick, that is enough," interrupted Tina's soft voice that always had an effect similar to Dumbldore's. "She knows she was wrong." All heads turned towards Tina, who had walked to the field and watched the scene unfold. "Mia, you were wrong to think that it was because of your gender that Dragon thought he was better then you. But also it was understandable. You aren't use to others challenging you, and we understand that, but still. Now who ever might win, will win. And then that will be the last of this, okay?" Tina, like a mother, tried to please all the parties. "And Nick, just because you are one of her best friends, you will _not_ take Mia over your knee while I am around. Got it?" Almost everyone within hearing ranged laughed softly at the last part and then laughed a little bit harder when they heard Nick's reaction.

"Yes ma'am," Nick apologized, blushing slightly because of the people laughing at him.

"Good, now I'll let you guy get to your shoot-out," and with that the older women turned and left.

****

*Dragon's POV*

He watched as the blonde women he recognized from checking in at the office, talked to the group of teenagers around Mia. Mia and Nick began to look guilty, then the other women walked away._ 'I wonder what that was about,' _he thought, then he continued to stretch out and warm up. Mulling over what he just fond out about Mia, he felt a twinge of worry. _'What are you worried about Draco. You are so much better then her. No one ever beats a Malfoy. Well there is that one mudblood Granger, she is such a-' _he broke of his thoughts. He knew if he got mad or angry, there would be no way that he could win. _'No sweat. I got this one in the bag.'_

Then he looked over and saw something that made him worry even more.

****

*Mia's POV*

After both Mia and Nick cleared things up, they headed to one of the extra goals that sat on the sidelines. Mia shrugged he shoulder, loosening them up. She set her mind to defending _her_ goal, not letting anything or person in _her_ area. '_Come on Mia. No sweat. My goal. Nothing in my goal…" _the thoughts ran over and over again in her head. Then as she turned her attention to Nick, who was waiting with the soccer ball to kick easy, long-range shots, she reverted to instinct. 

Then she gave Nick a nod, and he kicked the soccer ball.

It flew cleanly threw the air. Mia kept her eyes on it and moved to intercept it. She stepped to the left. The ball came towards her, seemingly in slow motion. Chest high and powerful, Mia braced herself for the impact of the ball. Then as the ball came within her reach, she wrapped her arms around it and locked it tightly against her body.

"Whoa! Girl you still got it!" Nick shouted.

Mia blushed, "That was _such_ an easy shot. Come on! Give me something that is difficult!" She threw the ball, goalie style, to Nick. Totally in her own world with only the ball, goal, her, and Nick. Everything else didn't matter as she watched Nick set the ball up again.

****

*Nick's POV*

He watched as Mia got ready for his next shot, _'Man, she always looks so sexy when she gets ready to stop a shot…Whoa! Nick, man, what the fuck are you thinking!?'_ His thoughts were cut short when he saw Mia nod her head again, asking for the shot on goal.

He sized up her position in the goal and picked a high corner to shoot at. He knew that her strengths were the high shots and the corners. She always made awesome, incredible, and impossible looking saves whenever there was a high shot there and he wanted to scare the Dragon fellow a little bit. Not that he would admit it, of course.

As he stopped his thoughts, he kicked the soccer ball. It flew at a high speed toward Mia. He watched as she jumped in the air to her right. Her arms came above her head and grasped the white ball tightly. As she started to land, she brought the ball to her chest. Locking it against her, she landed on her shoulder and side.

She then got up and drop kicked the ball right to his feet. _'It always freaks me out how accurate she can be when she drop kicks the ball,'_ he thought as she did that she yelled at him.

"Nick! You just _had _to do a corner shot, didn't you?"

Nick could tell she was starting to get pissed off, so he quickly answered, "Mia. If it makes you feel any better. When that guy Dragon saw what you just did, he went as white as a sheet.

Mia smiled at him. "Never mind then, Nick. Come on, kick a few more at me," she said.

And with that, Nick continued to try to score goals on her.

****

*Dragon's POV*

__

'Shit, shit and more shit. What have I got myself into? I am in deep shit. I can tell.' As he watched Mia warm up, it occurred to him that he should be doing the same thing. As he finally pulled his glaze away from Mia and Nick, he turned to Jason, Ryan, and Justin. As he walked over to then he calmed himself down.

"Hey. You three," he called.

"Yeah," replied Justin. "What you want?"

"Do you guys think that you could help me warm up?" Dragon asked, swallowing some pride about asking others to help him.

The twins and Justin looked at each other. Then as if they came to an unspoken agreement, Jason answered, "Sure, no problem. Lets go over to the side of the field where they keep the extra goals." And with that the four guys walked away.

****

*Mia's POV*

As she made a sweet ground save, Mia looked up to see Justin, Ryan, and Jason walk to the side of the field toward the extra goals with Dragon. _'I wonder, who good it he?'_ She thought to herself. _'No problem. I'll be better…'_ She continued to get herself pumped up. Not knowing that Dragon was doing very similar things himself.

****

*Draco's POV*

__

'These guys are pretty good,' Dragon though as he stopped Jason's kicks. _'It would be fun to play up front with Ryan and Justin during a game. And I bet that any goalie wold be thankful to have Jason on their defensive line.'_ As he thought this he stopped one more goal from each of the guys before noticing Nick and Mia calling and waving him over.

"Come on!" They called, "We're ready if you are!"

Dragon muttered under his breath, "Here goes nothing…" And with that, he turned and started to walk towards the pair.

*****

****

There it is! I forced it out! I don't like this one as much as I would have hoped but it is long and will have to hold you over for up to a week! I am sorry, but my family is coming and I haven't seen them for a long time and so I won't get to write for a bit. I will do my best to have it out be Christmas Day, but no promises! 

ATTENTION! A few things:   
1) Thank you guys so much for reviewing!   
2) Do you guys think that I am writing 'And with that…' too much?   
3) If you have any things or ideas you want my to put in the story please, tell me, it might help me come up with a better plot line then what I have planed out.

4) Review, Review, REVIEW!!! Hehehe.

5) _WHEN _you review, *wink, wink* tell me your favorite part, line, or phrase. It would help me figure out what you guys like and don't like.

THANKS!!!

-Volleyball Setter


	5. The Shoot Out

****

A Dragon's Embrace

Chapter Five: The Shoot Out

*****

Disclaimer: I wish, but I ain't, so don't.

****

Rating: PG-13! And it will most likely go up again. 

**__**

There is a lot of cussing in this chappie and so don't say I didn't warn you!

REVEIWERS:

****

K-Magic-I'm so glad that you like it! I've never gone to a _soccer_ camp (Have been to others), so if you have any ideas, please tell me! Hope you have a great Christmas, too!

****

OrlandoBloomIsSoMine- 1) *Grin* 

2) Thanks! 

3) Read on for later chappies or email me and I will tell you! 

4) *Big Grin* THANKS! 

5) So fun to make guys squirm! 

****

Cute-Kitty- *Happy Lil' Dance* You like it! YES! I play both wings (I can cross the ball with both feet so my coach loves me *eye roll*), forward, and goalie.

****

Elvish Fairy- 1) Then have LOTS of FUN and review some more! Hehehe!

2-4) *Grin*

5) I LOVE that part, too! I'm so glad you like it! I took your advice and so here is your Christmas present! I pushed it all out JUST FOR YOU!

****

Hurry!- Well jeez, don't be nice then! lol, just joking. HERE IT IS!!!

*****

Mia watched as Dragon walked over to her and Nick. They were standing at the top of the goalie box of the goal they were going to use, and she noticed that his face was void of all emotions. _'I wonder how he is able to do that, to clear his face, his eyes of everything. The only other person who can do that is the ferret, Draco Malfoy, the insurable-' _Her thoughts were interrupted by Nick as he explained the rules.

"First off, this shoot out will occur like a normal one during a tied game. Best of five shots. The person who lets the least amount of shots in wins the shoot out. Second the distance will be that of a normal penalty kick, so that leads to the third which is who will take the shots. Any volunteers?" Nick questioned. "I'll take a shot, but there needs to be four other people."

"Me, Ryan, and Justin can each take one," offered Jason.

"And I'll take one, too," said Emma.

"Sounds good. Anyone disagree?"

****

*Dragon's POV*

He listened to Nick go on about the rules and then asked for volunteers. After they had the other four excluding Nick, something occurred to him. _'Oh shit. Great, all of the people just happen to be Mia's friends.'_ He knew that wasn't very mature of him, so when Nick asked if anyone disagreed, he kept silent. But while he was verbally silent, he couldn't quiet his thoughts. _'Great. Just great…'_

****

*Mia's POV*

Nick flipped a coin to see who would go first. Mia was lucky enough to call it right, so she won the coin toss. After a moment of thought she decided who would go first. "Dragon," she said in a fake sweet voice," Why don't you bless us with your skill and go first."

Dragon nodded. "Fine by me. Just remember, it is a blessing to be witnessing my great talent."

Mia smirked and retaliated and said, "If people call you a 'great talent' the what do they call the U8 goalies?"

At that last remark, Dragon's temper flared. He shrugged off the insult and raked his brain for a descent comeback.

Mia watched his face and his storm gray eyes. She could tell he couldn't come up with anything to retaliate with before he came up with the lamest reply in the books. "Don't know. Let's just get this stupid thing over with. As amusing as it is to fling insults with you, it, oh so sadly, is as fascinating as watching grass grow," and with that Dragon walked over and got ready for the first kicker.

****

*Dragon's POV*

As he walked over to the goal to set up, Dragon was inwardly yelling at himself. _'God! I think that I have gone crazy! I get into a mud slinging contest moments before a shoot-off! Not only that, but I can't even come up with a good insult! Yup…I'm going crazy.'_ Dragon's thoughts began to wind down as he finally reached the goal.

As he stood inside the seemingly huge goal, his stomach started to jump. _'Shit, not now…'_

He forced his stomach to be still and shrugged his shoulders; much like Mia had done earlier, to keep his shoulders from tensing up.

He cleared his mind as Nick approached the white dot on which the soccer balls were always placed for penalty kicks.

He bent his knees, arms out, fingers spread. He lightly balanced on the balls of his feet, getting ready for Nick's kick.

Then, he kicked the ball. It cut through the air; low to the ground, like a bullet it flew. It came in on Dragon's left near the post, a wide shot.

He pushed off with his left cleat. He too, flew through the air. Parallel to the ground, body stretched out. He reached for it with his arms and caught it.

He finally allowed himself to breathe. _'One down, four to go,'_ he thought, then realizing he still was on the ground and with the ball was still clenched in his hands, then he goalie tossed it back to Nick.

Then he turned to Mia with asmirk, "Mow, I believe it is your turn."

"That was a nice save," Mia admitted, still not feeling a bit of worry. "Oh, and you're right. It is my turn." And then she switched places with him. 

It was her turn in the goal.

****

*Mia's POV*

As she walked up to stand on the goal line, Mia forced herself to relax and loosen up. She saw Nick get ready to shoot, and so came into a position much like the one Dragon had crouched in earlier, with knees bent, arms out, and fingers spread.

Then Nick kicked the ball. It flew through the air much like the shot he gave Dragon. About a foot off the ground and just as easy to grab as it was for Dragon, Mia also brought it into her arms.

****

*Nick's POV*

As he watched both Dragon and Mia easily block his shots, he almost thought he was loosing his touch, but then he punched himself mentally and thought,_ 'That is totally crazy! You aren't losing your touch! Man, I got to remember how good Mia and Dragon are at playing keeper.'_ After he ended his thoughts and watched Mia and Dragon both easily stop Jason's, Ryan's, and Justin's attempts to score.

Then, the fiery, little, mite Emma walked up and placed the ball on the white spot. As she did this, she smiled evilly at Dragon. "Prepare to be scored upon with a soccer ball!" Emma said in an evil voice.

Dragon looked at he the tiny, she-devil sprite, "Little girl, that soccer ball is almost bigger then you!"

At those words, Emma's face contorted into a mask of fury before going totally blank.

__

'Holy shit! That man in D-E-A-D, dead, dead, DEAD!!! I hope he has his last will and testament all written up and signed!' His thoughts were ended as he saw Emma kick the soccer ball. It cut through the air at an unbelievable speed. A bullet. It flew into the corner brushing the posts of the goal and Dragon's fingertips. As it flew past his fingertips, Dragon slipped on the slightly wet ground and…

Fell…

Fell…

Fell…

Plop!

Everything was silent until Dragon looked up with…a mouthful of dirt, grass, and small rocks.

Then everyone erupted into uncontrollable laughter, and then they were silenced by with an evil, glaring look.

Emma looked at him with pure disdain before walking up to him and kneeling down to his level to whisper just loud enough for everyone to hear. "I might not be big or tall, but remember…I am still a great soccer player and only at age 15. Don't you forget that, mud-face," she hissed out. Then grabbed the soccer ball from his hands and set up to shoot again.

****

*Mia's POV*

Mia stood shell-shocked as Emma's kick slid past the fingers of Dragon. _'Holy cow! Yes, yes, YES! All I have to do now is block Emma's next shot and then I'll win it! Thank Merlin that when Emma gets teased, she gets pissed off, and when that happens, she makes some of her best shots then!'_ her thoughts were ended when Dragon tapped her on the shoulder and wished her luck. And then she walked to the goal.

She got there and dropped into her goalie stance. Emma looked at Mia's position in the goal and picked her spot to shot at. 

And then she kicked the ball.

It flew through the air towards Mia, just as powerful as the one she kicked at Dragon. It seemed to whistle in the air. It was aimed into the high left corner of the huge goal.

As it came closer, Mia pushed off her right leg and jumped. She jumped with all her might, for all she was worth. Into the corner it tried to go, but Mia and her blessed finger-saver goalie gloves, her beautiful finger-saver gloves, wouldn't let it go into the corner. Mia finally was able to grab it. And after she was able to do so, she walked over to Dragon. 

With the ball still in her arms, she said to him, "Figure out about the person you challenge first next time. It might help you to avoid defeat." Then she handed the soccer ball over to him.

****

*Dragon's POV*

As Mia handed the ball over to him, he was still shell-shocked. _'Holy fucking shit! She is good! No wonder she wasn't nervous at all during this!' _His thoughts stopped as something dawned on him. _'Fuck it all to hell and back! I was beat by a girl! Shit!' _

****

*Mia's POV*

As she walked over to Emma, her heart was singing. Reaching Emma, she pulled her into a tight hug and said in her ear, "Girl, you must have still been pissed. Because, without my finger-savers, I probably would have a few finger that would be nice and beautifully broken."

Emma laughed at that. "His fault. He hopefully will remember not to pick on me or tease me because I am short," Emma grinned. "Turn around."

Mia turned around and saw Nick wearing and evil smile that made him look almost sinister with his dark brown hair and blue eyes.

__

'Oh shit.'

Mia's eyed widened as he picked her up and set her on his shoulders for a victory run.

"Come on Mia," he said once she was settled on his shoulders. "Yell your victory out!"

"I, Mia Granger, won and am the best goalie at camp!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

She saw Dragon look suddenly at her. When she saw this she raised an eyebrow.

"Mia. Did you just say your last name was 'Granger'?" He asked.

"Yeah, what is it to you?" Mia responded.

*****

****

A little vocabulary:

Finger-savers ~ They are a type of goalie gloves the have a little plastic bar in the back of the finger to help keep the goalie's fingers from breaking. ( I LOVE the them, I with I had a pair, but they are really expensive for the brand I want)

****

Goalie Box ~ Is it the box in which the goalie is allowed to use their hands. 

****

Penalty Dot ~ I couldn't remember the real name for it, but it is the spot that the ball must be set on for any call against the defending team-the team that is defending the goal they are at. (Exp. hands, fouls, etc.)

Sorry! I really don't like this chappie, but it is needed for the story and so I just kinda forced it out. *Grins* Aren't you proud of me? Review guys and tell me what you think! Tell me what your favorite part is in the chappie! (That is if you like it at all *forces herself not to cry at the thought*) This is your Christmas Present so I HOPE you enjoyed it.

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!


	6. The Realizations

****

A Dragon's Embrace

Chapter Six: The Realizations

*****

Disclaimer: I wish, but I ain't, so don't.

****

Rating: PG-13! And it will most likely go up again. 

**__**

There is a lot of cussing in this chappie and so don't say I didn't warn you!

****

REVEIWERS:

Draco-FutureBF- I am glad you thought it was funny! I am so sorry that it took so long to update!

****

PsYcHoJo- Well I think they only mentioned it about twice…also they kinda mumbled off at the end.

**Paprika90-** I love that a whole bunch of readers play soccer! I just love the sport! I hope that you like this chappie, too!

****

OrlandoBloomIsAHottie- This is what I do…Write it, post it, send it to beta reader(s), get it back, and repost it. That way I get it our fast and oh well about the mistakes. Yes Draco finally figured it out and will figure out more later. J 

****

Lgobgirlie15- Have I already daid it? Oh well…I LOVE SOCCER!!! Lol J I hope you like the rest!

****

HURRY! HURRY!- I hope you were talking about my stories *winkwink*. I am SO SORRY that it took SO LONG!!! *Hits back of hand* BAD, JESSI, BAD!!!

****

Samantha-Carlyn- There will be more Draco/Hermione stuff, but as I have already said, up until about now, the chappies were like an intro so that everybody could get used to the characters and places.

****

RebelRikki- Well, there are a few reasons he didn't pick up on her identity like the make-over that Ginny gave her at the beginning of the summer. Yeah!!! You liked it!!!

****

TontonSoup- I am glad you liked it!

****

Samantha-Carlyn- Thanks for the tip.

****

Hunneyx_xBunny-I am glad you learned some soccer stuff. If you are confused about the terms, I normally will have them at the bottom of the page, or you van email me at volleyball_setter_13@hotmail.com

I am so happy that you liked it! Thanks!

****

K-Magic-I hope that you mean that in a good way. *Winkwink* Don't worry, they will.

****

SushiFelton- *Squeals!* YOU LIKE IT YOU LIKE IT!!! COOL! YIPPY!!! Lol

****

Blondie10101-Yeah, yeah, yeah. Like you could hurt me Anna. 

****

DarkWolf90- Holy shit! Another person likes it! Yippy!!!

****

Elvish Fairy-Mia kicks ass! Lol. Well I hope this is better. Let me guess...you like LotR?

****

Anna "Anakin"-Anne, 1) I don't have a hubby, I have a boyfriend. 2) Other people can be betas too. 3) I am to tired to deal with you.

****

Gaimoore13- I hope you haven't gone crazy!!!

****

Knot2be- Here it is!

****

AprilShowers2- I'm so happy that you love it!

****

Soccerchik33-Thank you so much, Althea! Yeah, that is in this chappie.

****

Aile Brown- Well, I hope you like this one. Yes he will, and I love this pairing, too!

****

Luna Morena- I am SO SORRY! Here it is. Please don't be too mad.

****

Dark Wolf on a full moon- Well, this is the thing…I was going to pull the 'Voldemort's Daughter' from the plot because I thought it would be too much stuff, but just for you, I put it in, okay? So I hope you like it. I know, I'm very bad. I do have my reasons for why it took me so long.

*****

****

*Draco's POV*

__

'Shit! She is mudblood Granger! It all makes sense now…the British accent, the 'unpronounceable' name; her saying that she went to a private school. Now it all makes fucking sense! Why the fuck didn't I figure it out before?'

"Excuse me? I said, what's it to ya? Come on, we still haven't scrimmaged and it is already past 2:00. Free time only last so long," Mia snapped out.

Draco was totally lost. First off, he didn't know how to respond to Mudbl-no Mia-no GRANGER. Should he tell her who he was or what? Finally he made his choice.

"Do you know what the name 'Draco' means?" he asked hesitanlty, not sure what would happen.

****

*Mia's POV*

__

'Shit! Please tell me this isn't happening. Draco Malfoy can't be at this soccer camp. Oh lord, please have him be his unheard of, good looking cousin. Please, have that be the truth.'

"Malfoy, please tell me it isn't you," Mia said, her stomach in knots.

"Sorry mud-Granger. It is."

"Whoa! Mia, do you know this guy?" asked a very confused Nick.

"Sadly, yes," answered Mia. "We both go to the same private school."

"Mia," Emma whispered in Mia's ear. "You go to school with this guy and you didn't even recognize him?"

"No, I didn't. But that reminds me. Malfoy, what are you doing at a mugg-soccer camp? I thought you would be working with your father this summer. You know, having _fun,_" she said.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" Draco questioned. "You know like before we pick apart each others lives."

"Sure. Hold on. Emma. Nick. You two get the scrimmage started without us. We'll be right back," she directed to the two puzzled teens.

"Okay Mia. Whatever you say," answered Nick. And with that the two walked away, but not before Nick gave the two a look over his shoulder.

****

*Dragon's POV*

I followed Granger silently to the sidelines and from there to the set of bleachers. I climbed the steps and waited for Mia to start talking. _'Man, you gotta admit that Granger no longer looks like her stupid cat's hairball. Wait, wait, WAIT! What the fuck was that?'_ His self-ranting was cut short by her voice.

"So the great Draco Malfoy, here at a _MUGGLE_ soccer camp. What happened? Got tired of Harry beating you at Quiddich and so went to a muggle sport? My, how the mighty have fallen!" She almost started to laugh, but she was still in shock after finding out that it was Draco all along.

Draco started to get pissed off. _'This day keeps on getting worse and worse.' _Then he started to speak. "Well, mudblood. Good to see that you are alive and kicking."

"Right back at you. Now, tell me. Why are you here?"

"I, Granger, am here because I play soccer and my old camp got its funding dropped. Now, why is your filthy ass here?"

"My 'filthy ass'? Just a few minuets ago it seemed like you liked my ass. Oh, and the reason I am here is because I play soccer, I am good at it, and I have gone here for the past seven years. Malfoy, let us get something straight right now. You are on my turf, in my camp, and will follow my rules. I know all the staff here, the boss and me are friends, and I am an instructor here. Which all boils down to this, I have more power and respect here then you do. You will treat me respectfully and civilly because of this. No calling me mudblood or the like, because if I _really_ wanted to. _I _could get _you_ kicked out of _here._ Do I make myself clear?" Hermione spat out at her enemy.

__

'Holy crap. What do I do now?'

****

*Mia's POV*

After my little explosion at Dragon 'Bouncing Ferret' Malfoy, I basked at his response. It was priceless. I watched as he stood there in complete shock because I told him that I wouldn't take his crap this summer. I had kind of shocked myself at the outburst, but now I didn't regret it for a moment. Not even a nanosecond. _'Watch out Malfoy. I am so going to drop kick you ass is you piss me off this summer.'_

****

*Draco's POV*

To say he was shocked would have been the understatement of the year. _'Can this day get anymore screwed up? First I get beat by a girl in a shoot off. Then that girl happens to be the one and thankfully only, Hermione Granger. Finally, to top thinks off, not only did she get a new, hot, sexy, look, but somewhere in there she threw in a new attitude. And of course I will be stuck with her all summer long! Shit!' _Draco stopped his thoughts finally and responded to the stubborn mud-Mia in front of him.

"Fine with me Granger, but I just to warn you. Once we get back to Hog-" he cut himself short, not knowing if anyone could hear him or not. He continued, "I mean, once we get back to school, everything goes right back to the way it was. Got it?"

Mia looked at him a moment before answering, "Sounds good to me, call me Mia, just like everyone else. I will probably have to work with you when we do position training and other things. It cuts down confusion if everyone calls me the same thing. Most staff don't even know my last name and the Americans have trouble saying my first."

"Whatever, fine by me," replied Draco. The two just stared at each other until they tore apart their glazes because of an intruding voice.

"Mia! Come on! We have a scrimmage, don't you remember? Hurry up!" Nick yelled.

The two sighed and returned to the field.

****

*Later that Night*

*Draco's POV*

Dragon watched as everyone filed into the kitchens for diner. Everyone was talking and laughing about the soccer game that was just played. As it so happens, after Nick's and Mia's teamed scrimmaged, the staff and a few older campers like Emma, Justin, Ryan, and Jason played a game.

Everyone also got to meet the other councilors. In total there was 12 including Nick and Mia, so not only did Draco know them now, but he also knew Jordan, Paige, David, and Jenny. They were the ones that would be staying in the cabins with the other campers.

Draco really enjoyed when they each told a little bit about themselves. Jordan and David were actually the older brothers of Jason and Ryan. All four of the brothers were lookalikes. Dark blonde, almost brown hair with green eyes, that looked uncannily looked like stupid git Potter in Draco's opinion, were offset by a dark tan.

Paige also introduced herself to the people who didn't already know her. Light brown hair and blue eyes that almost looked bewitched because of their tendency to change color, Paige was a pretty girl who seemed to have a ready smile and appeared to be a close friend of Mia's.

The last of the councilors that would be staying in the cabins was a fiery redhead that reminded him all too much of Weasley, right down to the height and freckles. She stood at 5'10" and had bright red hair that was so bright, that a few jokes had been said about needing to wear sunglasses, Jenny, who the redhead was called, didn't min in the least. In fact, she added in a few jokes of her own.

All in all, Draco got the impression that they were all good soccer players, especially after seeing them play a friendly game a few minuets ago.

Bringing his thoughts back to the present, he shook his head before tuning into Tina who was saying what would now go on where they were all gathered in the Main Lodge.

"Every week, we will have at least one camp meeting like this where everyone is required to attend. No reasons for not being there will work. During these meetings we will go over new rules, events, tournaments standings, privileges, and other things.

"This week we will be doing drills and a lot of small games to help you guys and gals to get to know one another. Also on Friday we will be having a little…competition. This will go on every Friday throughout the summer and each one will have a prize for the winner. Now, remember today is Monday, so don't let it slip your mind!

"Also, if any of you remember Mia, Nick, and Paige from last year then you might remember this, if not then it will be a good laugh." There was a excited murmuring in the crowd. "First off, let me explain this. What is going to happen is everyone is going to give them a little test, but first they get to pick a person that will go up there with that and be quizzed too," Tina paused. "You three may pick now."

The three stood up in front of everyone on al little stage. They talked quietly about whom they would pick to be 'quizzed' with them. 

Finally they decided, "We want Emma to come up here and help."

"Oh, gee, thanks you guys!" Emma replied.

"Well, we where going to pick Dragon, but he doesn't have a single clue of what we are doing," said Paige to Emma.

"Fine, fine, whatever."

The four of them stood on the stage and waited for Tina to continue. "Okay, now here is the deal. These four will be asked to do any number of things. You may ask them to do anything you want, but first they each get to have Emma here do something that they chose. Now, remember, the thing that is chosen can be something to test, something to just see if they can do, or something that you know they can do and want them to show off. Mia, Nick, and Paige will show you each one request of those three. Paige, why don't you go first?"

"Thanks Tina. Okay Emma. I believe it is time for you to show off. I want you to do a Mexican throw-in. Got it?" Paige challenged.

Emma looked at her happily; please that Paige had chosen that. "No problem," she answered. "Justin, toss me that soccer ball beside you," she said. Catching the soccer ball thrown to her, she checked to make sure it wasn't flat. Then she prepared herself for a Mexican throw-in. What that was, some in the crowd had no idea, but were soon to find out.

All eyes watched the small teen as she got ready. Then after taking one deep breath, she started to run, then in one, smooth motion, she placed the ball on the ground and did a front flip.

Then as she righted herself, she threw the ball with both hands to Mia. She was careful just to throw it lightly because they were indoors. Then, Emma looked down to see if she had landed where she was supposed to and grinned. She had landed behind the tape that Nick had placed on the floor to represent the sideline. Perfect.

"Great job girl!" Paige said, very pleased. "I knew you kicked butt at those."

Everyone was quite surprised that the little sprite could do such a move. _'Man, that is a definite reminder to me that size doesn't matter with that sprite'_ Draco thought.

Emma looked at her three friends and saw pride in their faces and beamed, "Gee, thanks you guys."

"Very good, very good," Tina spoke up. "Now lets see, Nick, how about you go next, darling," Tina prompted in a gentle voice to him.

Emma visibly paled as she saw Nick's evil smile. "How about we see if you can do something. Let's see. You have to juggle the ball 25 times in a row," Nick stated.

Emma gave him the most deadly look she could muster and sent it right at him. Juggling was the one thing in soccer that she hated, and that only was because she was terrible at it. "Nick, did I tell you yet that you are dead tomorrow?" she said in a totally fake sweet voice.

"No, you haven't. And you only get three chances at it," he said, smirking, if you could call it that.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate…"

****

*Later that night in Cabin 'B'*

Hermione laid on her bunk, and thought about her day. First the entire goalie thing, then Draco Malfoy showing up, and finally the meeting. Most of the time she couldn't keep her eyes off him and is annoyed the hell out of her. _'Man, I think the only time I wasn't looking at him was when I did the challenges,'_ she thought then she frowned as she remembered the one he had given her.

It was about 15 minuets after the juggling challenge when it was Draco's turn to challenge someone. He had gotten an evil look in his eye reminiscent to the one he had worn at Hogwarts. The evil smirk returned to his face as he said, "Mia, you have to do a rainbow kick. And you only have two chances to get it right."

Everyone looked in shock at Dragon and Mia. Even though given a few chances to warm up and try it, wouldn't have been too difficult. Everyone that had been to camp knew that Mia hated doing tricks like rainbows and stuff. Even at her ability level, she didn't do most.

Mia gave him a look that was also similar to the one she gave Draco when he called her mudblood and the like.

Mia remembered that she did try to do a rainbow, but it ended up just barley going over her left shoulder. Her face had flamed at the embarrassment of her failure.

But, Mia also remembered, she did do it once more and that time she succeeded. In fact maybe a little too much was her success, for as it flew over her head in the perfect arc that was the reason it got its name 'rainbow', she saw suddenly the trajectory of the soccer ball.

It was headed straight towards Dragon's handsome face.

__

'Oh. Shit. Crap. Why me? Why Dragon? Why fucking why?' She remembered thinking to herself. Then she remembered thanking Merlin that he had his goalie reflexes.

Dragon had then looked at her after catching the ball and just looked at her before saying, "Well, looks like you can do a rainbow kick."

Hermione pulled herself away from her memories when she heard a knock on the closed door of the cabin. She shouted, "I'm coming, hold on a second." As she got up, grabbed a warm sweater to put over her camisole that she slept in, and walked to the door.

As she reached the door, the person knocked again. "Hold on!" she said as she opened the door.

She saw who was at the door when she opened it. Right away her voice cooled, her eyes hardened, and she said harshly. "Go away. I don't want to talk to you." And with that, she attempted to close the door.

****

*Dragon's POV*

Dragon walked to the wooden door of cabin B, cursing out Nick in his mind with every step. He knocked once and heard a muffled 'coming'. After a few seconds, his impatient side got to him and he knocked again. Once again a voice answered before the door opened and showed one of the most beautiful sights he had ever laid eyes upon.

Mia stood there in front of him, hand on her hip. He couldn't stop looking at her stunning golden legs that were given a wonderful view by short shorts, her perfectly arched feet bare. His gaze traveled up her body and saw that she was wearing an old, gray sweater inside out, so that the fuzzy side was out. She looked so sexy and vulnerable at the same time, but then he saw her face. _'Oh shit. Why did Nick have to send me to get her?'_ he asked himself.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you," she snapped out before attempting to close the door. Draco realized her attempt and stuck his hand out, stopping her from closing it.

"Mia, look. Nick wanted to have me ask you weather or not you wanted to go down to the lake with him and the others. Also, is it that time of the month or something, because you sure are acting like it," Dragon said, while shoving a hand through his blonde locks.

Mia gave him a death glare. "Not that it's _any_ of your business, but no, it is not that 'time of the month.' You are a total jerk, you know that? Oh my god, you piss me off!" Mia exploded at him.

"Okay, wait a minuet here! What the _fuck_ is your problem? What, pray tell, have I don't to you?"

"First, you show up here, then you challenge me for goalie, after that you get on my case about being here. And then to top it all off, you try to make a fool out of me with that stunt concerning the rainbow kick!" Mia huffed out.

For a few moments, Dragon just stared at her. "You know something? For being the brains of the golden trio, you sure are and complete idiot. First off, I didn't come to this camp because you were here, I cam here because it is one of the best in the world. Second, about the little challenge thing; one, I didn't know it was you; two, you were the one who suggested a shoot out, and three, who gives a shit! Anyway, I thought you liked a challenge!" His voice started to rise in volume before he took a calming breath, "And about getting on your case about being here; one, you did the same to me and two don't you remember a place called Hogwarts? You know the place you and me are enemies and we hate each other? And finally about the kick…that's what everyone was supposed to do! That was the point of the entire thing. Anyway…you did pull it off anyway, right?" Draco stopped before taking another calming breath. "You accuse me of being a jack ass and stuff when you are even worse then me." Draco just stared into her eyes for a moment. "Don't forget about the lake," he said over his shoulder as he turned and walked away.

"Dragon, stop…wait…please."

He hesitated, "What."

****

*Mia's POV*

Everything that he had said had struck Hermione like a blow. She realized what he said, every single part, was true. Before she could stop herself, she called after him, "Dragon, stop…wait…please." She saw him hesitate before answering her.

"What?" 

Hermione took a steadying breath, "I want to apologize. You are right, I have done all of those things and I guess it tool someone to point it out for me to realize it. I-I guess I want to say that I am sorry and thank you."

Draco just looked at her with a look of total amazement on his face. Finally he laughed, "Oh, if only the people at Hogwarts could see this. I mean, really. I bet they would think that the world was coming to an end or hell had frozen over. I mean come on, here we are a pureblood and a muggleborn having a somewhat civil conversation."

"Um...well, yeah about that…I don't even know why I'm telling you this, but, umm…I'm not a muggleborn," Mia mumbled.

"Hold on, what?" Dragon questioned. "What are you talking about? Of course you are a muggleborn!"

Mia shook her head. "No, I'm not, I just found out at the beginning of the summer. I am in fact a pureblood, or at least people would consider me so."

"Why would they consider you one?"

"Because of this," Mia said as she lifted the sweater and camisole in the back, turning around, and showing him the mark.

It was like a tattoo. A snake curled around a skull on her lower back. Not much unlike the dark mark that the death eaters wore. It sent a shiver down the spine of Draco at the meaning.

Sighing, he let out a breath, "Oh, shit."

****

*Dragon's POV*

When he saw that mark on the back of Mia, he silently groaned. _'Great, now I am in the same soccer camp for most of the summer as the Dark Lord's long lost daughter.'_ He thought before saying, "Do you know what that means?" he asked.

"Yeah, it has been the Slytherin Family crest since the times of Salazar himself. Only his direct descendents are even _able_ to be born with the mark, only like one in a blue moon are born with it. Voldemort was the first one in like 50 or so years to have it. It can't be removes by laser, magic, or any other device. Even if you try to cut it out by cutting the skin, it won't work. Also it means that because there is only one other descendant that is in the generation before ours, it means that I am the one and only-"

"-Lost daughter of Tim Riddle also known as Voldemort, You-know-who, the Dark Lord, and many others which means-"

"-That I'm in deep shit if Harry, Ron, Ginny, or Dumbledore find out."

"Yep, one question…have you contacted the Dark Lord yet?"

"Well, he doesn't know it is me, but he does know that I was looking for him," Hermione said.

Draco looked puzzled. "Why?"

"Because, I sent him a letter."

"Shit."

"You can say that again."

"Shit."

Mia laughed, "Well, can we talk about this later because right now Nick and Emma are coming this way. I don't really want them to over hear this," she said, looking over his shoulder and seeing her friends.

Draco turned and saw them heading their way, before saying, "Sure, but we will talk about this."

"Fine, I'm going to go change to go swimming. Are you going to?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at the lake."

"Sure see you there," Mia said. And with that the two separated and got ready for some lake time fun.

****

*****

A little vocabulary:

Rainbow Kick~ The ball starts behind your non-dominant foot then you put you dominant foot behind the ball. You kinda jump up and swing your non-dominant foot back with your dominant foot keeping it close to your leg. It is supposed to go over your head in an arc, though sometimes will go over your shoulder. The feet can be interchanged but it is easier for me and my friends to do it this way so if you read something else, that is why.

****

*****

Okay…I have gotten a lot of review about them not recognizing each other, and here is what I have to say about it…Mia had that 'Make-over' from Ginny at the beginning of this summer, after Hogwarts got out. She looks totally better. Also in most of the scenes having to do with the camp, she will be wearing shorts/warm-ups, tank tops, T-shirts, work out tops, etc. So not only is she dressed different from what the people at Hogwarts have seen, but also she doesn't have that mop of hair anymore. She is acting different too, and I will get more into that in the next chappie. All in all, Draco doesn't see the physical resemblance and two has never been around her good side because of them always fighting and stuff. Now for Draco. He also has a similar wardrobe change (Shorts and T-shirt). Again there is the attitude change. I realize that in this chappie I didn't do a very good job describing stuff, but I will try to do better. That is all I am going say about it right now because I don't want to give too much away to the people who don't want spoilers, and if you do want them then you will have to email me for them. I hope you enjoyed it so far and keep on liking it! 

PLEASE REVIEW!

-Volleyball-Setter 


	7. The Incidents

****

A Dragon's Embrace

Chapter Seven: The Incidents

Disclaimer: I wish, but I ain't, so don't.

****

Explanation of Disclaimer: I wish I owned the characters, plot, etc., I ain't J.K. Rowling or any one else of importance, so please don't sue/harm me. 

****

Rating: PG-13! And it will most likely go up again in later chapters. 

A/N: Okay, most of the responses to the last update (that was actually a badly written A/N), stated that you guys would like a dark or semi dark plot line. As that was the majority of votes with only one or two people really wanting a light plot, that is what I will be writing towards. Thank you all for reviewing and continuing to read my story even though I haven't updated, as I should have.

****

REVEIWERS:

Le Bel- Thanks for reviewing. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

****

Draco-FutureBF- I love that you like it! I am so sorry this took so long!

****

Paprika90- Well this chapter will have the answers to the first question you had, but you will have to keep on reading to find out the answer to the second one, or if you want you can email me at clutzo_ditzo_13@yahoo.com if you want.

****

Samantha Carlyn- Thank you so much! By the way…I love your stories!

****

Zaptor- Thank you! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, but Hermione might start becoming OOC but I will do my best. Is that okay?

****

Draco's Draca- I really have nothing to say to you but this. No one is forcing you to read my story. And do you see the little button on the top of the web page that says 'back' and has an arrow on it? See it now…good…please do us all a favor and click it. 

Scholcomp25- Well here it is and I hope you enjoy it as much as you have the rest!

****

Aile Brown-Here it is! I hope you like it!

****

Althene Saile- Well you can read and email me any time if you want to know some stuff or have any questions. clutzo_ditzo_13@yahoo.com

****

Lady Jade Green-Yeah soccer rocks! I'll think about the Dumbledore thing…I want to develop this thing I have in mind first. I hope you continue to like it!

****

Lgobgirlie15- I'm glad you like it. Definitely more soccer scenes, but they are difficult to write when you are in the middle of volleyball season and playing a different sport then what you are writing all week, every week. lol! I am crazy about it too! But who said that was a bad thing?!

****

OrlandoBloomIsAHottie- LOL! Forget you!? NEVER!!!

****

Xinh- Glad you liked it!

****

Riffinton- BLIND VOLLEYBALL!?! OMG! That must be…interesting…tell me more about it later…glad you liked it!

****

Calm Serene- Well, I'll take interesting in the good way! lol!

****

PsYcHoJo- Yup…surprise huh? lol.

****

SS- Thank you!

****

~Piedermort~-OMG! Yes! Someone else who likes it! Yippy!

****

Dark Wolf on a full moon-Sorry! I am bad, I know!

****

Blondi Gurl- Yeah, I noticed that, too. Well, I hope you like this too!

****

Anyam- I am glad you like it!

****

Sunny Skies- What blackmail?! *confused*

****

Prongsthemaurauder- Thank you very, very, very, very, very much!

****

Jean-Thank you so much. Yeah, I mean in what world would you ever get Draco Malfoy playing soccer? lol! Thanks for reviewing! I know there are sometimes spelling errors, I am a bad speller, but I do have spell check and three betas to help me. Thanks for pointing it out so I can watch that more closely!

****

Dark Wolf90- lol! I can tell you had candy. Well, here is the next chappie!

****

Sushi Felton- Thanks, I will!!!

****

K-Magic- Well, I kept writing! If you don't get it email me at clutzo_ditzo_13@yahoo.com

****

Kqueen369- I don't really care how often people review as long as when they do they give me good advise or help motivate me to post/write faster. Yeah know? Well I kept writing and here it is!!!

****

Cardo-Well, I'm really glad you like it! Please don't beg, you don't need to! :( *smile*

****

Mary- Well, thank you very much!

****

Kawaii Wolf- Yeah, now I am glad I put that part in the plot and stuff. Thanks!

****

April Showers2- Glad you liked it! Okay remember to email me at clutzo_ditzo_13@yahool.com and not my other email.

****

Dorthey Star- Well…watch it again! Glad you liked it!

****

Blondi Gurl- Thanks for your ideas!

****

A BIG THANKS TO LILDRAGON, SAMANTHA-CARLYN, ~PIEDERMONT~, PsYcHoJo, ANGELIC, RIFFINTON, DOODLE06, VIXEY, LILLIAN-IS-FICKLE, APRIL SHOWERS2, SUSHI FELTON, XINH, PIXY-DUST2525, ANYAM, DORTHEY STAR, BLONDI GURL, AND CUTE KITTY FOR HELPING ME DECIDE WHAT TO DO WITH THIS PLOT!

CONGRATULATIONS TO: APRIL SHOWERS2 who was the 100th reviewer!!!

*****

*Hermione's POV*

Hermione was inwardly beating herself up for telling her worst enemy a secret that no one else but the Grangers knew of. _'What an idiot! Why did I just do that?!'_ She kept on thinking to herself as she changed into her baby blue bikini top and bottoms. 

Grabbing her towel, a tank top, and a pair of shorts, Mia headed out the cabin door down to the partially secluded dock on the lake's edge.

Reaching the dock, she set down her junk and saw who was all there. Seeing that it was just the boys from Nick's cabin and the girls from her own, she started running down the dock. Reaching the end of it, she pushed off and did a cannon ball right in the middle of a splashing group of boys. 

Down she went into the cool water, then reaching the bottom, she pushed off and surfaced. Mia whipped the water out of her eyes and smiled, well maybe more like smirked, at the group of boys that were glaring evilly at her.

"Well, I'd give that one a 9.5 Mia," said a laughing Emma.

"Why, thank you very much, Em," Mia said smiling still. She turned looking at the group of boys. Only seeing Nick, Jason, Ryan, and Justin, she asked, "Hey Nick, where is Dragon?"

Nick paused, pursing his lips and grimaced before whipping his face of emotion. Luckily, Mia, who had just been splashed by Justin in revenge, missed the look and failed to question Nick about it. "I don't know where he is, Mia. But you might want to look under you though," he said noticing a movement underneath Mia who was treading water.

Mia had a frightened look on her face before she started to squeal. All heads turned to her as she started to rise out of the water so that just her knees and below were under the water.

Just then, Dragon's face appeared between her knees.

When the water settled a bit, everyone was able to see that Mia was wiggling on top of Dragon's very broad shoulders that all of the girls couldn't help but appreciate.

"Draco Malfoy! You put me down right now if you know what is good for you! Put me down this instant!" Mia was shouting. Everybody erupted into laughter once again. Mia squirmed some more, but finally gave up when she noticed that the grip that Dragon's grip on her calves, while gentle, wouldn't allow her to budge. 

"Well, I think that I'll just leave you up there for a bit. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself doing more cannon balls, huh?" Draco actually teased.

Mia was distracted by Emma's shriek. Looking over to her friend, she saw that Nick had done something very similar to what Dragon did, because now Emma was squirming on top of Nick's shoulders.

"Hey! I have an idea! How about we have a water war?" Nick said to the group.

"Oh yeah!" Mia agreed, remembering how Nick and her had won the ones last year numerous times. Then turning, she saw a few puzzled faces. "Water wars," she started to explain, "are when a girl gets on top of a boy's shoulders. They wade around in the water trying to push other couples in the water." Seeing slight understanding in a few people's eyes, she continued, "Also it is sometimes called by other names at other camps or hotels, wherever you might play it."

Slowly, the looks of confusion turned all to understanding. _'Man, a few people have taken one too many hits in the head with a soccer ball. Note to self: go easy on the header drills, the groups might not be able to take it.'_ Mia thought, noticing their slow understanding. _'Oh well, the things you will sacrifice for soccer.'_ She laughed inwardly, just giving them a hard time and not really meaning any of the jests.

"That sounds good, but Nick is my partner," claimed Emma.

"Okay, well, I'm already up here so…Dragon it is you and me," said Hermione. "Don't you dare try anything ferret-boy," she continued under breath, just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"Why, Granger! I am hurt! I mean, I thought you did this all the time with your boyfriend. By the way…is it Potty or Weasel this time?" Draco shot back.

"Watch it, your Slytherin scales are showing," Hermione bit back at him.

"They were never hidden, my _dear_ Gryffindor mudb-" Dragon started to say very unwisely, as she was no longer really a mudblood. And very lucky for him, Nick interrupted him.

"Really, what it with the two of you. You're holding us up again! Come on, let's get this thing started," prompted Nick with Emma laughing on his shoulders.

Mia looked up and was surprised to see that the rest of the people from the two cabins had paired up. Jason was paired up with Amy and outrageously flirting as well. Ryan was quietly talking with Christina and then there was Justin who was trying to impress Molly with his skill at telling jokes.

"Okay Draco, it is you and me and you better make sure there are no wandering hands," she said to the blonde boy underneath her. Then she continued to the rest of the group, "Okay lets get this thing going. May the best pair win! The water war starts…NOW!" she yelled out.

There was a clashing of bodies in the lake. Amy and Molly had locked arms and with a splash, Molly and Justin were underwater after being shoved by the taller redhead. The eruption of water startled Ryan, throwing him off balance and causing Christina to loose her balance and belly flop forward into the water.

"Ahh!" Gurgled out the small blonde, as she struggled to stand up. Then, as Ryan bent to help her up from the chest deep water, he too, finally lost his balance.

Laughing, the two stood up and watched the last three pairs battle it out.

Emma and Mia exchanged a look and, almost telepathically, decided to team up on poor Amy and Jason.

Directing Draco wordlessly with her knees, Hermione proceeded toward Amy. Then the four converged to attack the tall red head and Justin.

While Emma grabbed the girl's left leg, Mia grabbed her right. In one motion, the girls pulled and Amy fell backwards in to the water. 

Finally, it was down to two, Mia and Dragon verse Emma and Nick.

The pairs started circling each other like distrustful wolves circling around a wounded moose or caribou. Finally, Nick burst forward to try to catch Dragon off guard, but Draco was too fast because of the reflexes he had gained from playing seeker and goalie in his two favorite sports. Quickly Draco sidestepped him and Nick with Emma on his shoulders, rushed past him.

Hermione say her chance, as Emma moves past, Mia managed to grab Emma's right arm-the one that was the farthest away from Mia. Making sure she was stable on Draco's broad shoulders, she tugged.

The combined forces of Nick's momentum and Mia's pull were enough to cause Emma to rotate on Nick's shoulders almost a full 180 degrees. And then, as if in slow motion, Emma fell into the cold water.

Everyone started cheering as the splash subsided in to small, choppy waves. Mia and Dragon threw their arms in the air in celebration of their victory.

Then, Mia was jarred from her seat upon Draco's shoulders as, when he was moving backwards, he tripped on a submerged rock.

Teetering, Draco's arms windmilled for balanced as both the combined trip and the jarring of Mia being thrown from his shoulders into the water, caused him to be come severely unbalanced. Finally he righted himself in time to hear a gurgled shriek.

"Ahh!" yelled Mia as she fell backwards into the water. Turning, Draco saw he fall and be swallowed up by the blue of the water.

But he didn't see what happened beneath the water's surface.

As Mia took a breath from the surface, she fell. Into the murky water she went, and then her body stopped with a sickening _creak!_

And with that, Mia drifted into a velvety darkness that swallowed her up.

****

*Draco's POV*

I watched, frozen as Mia fell into the water. I knew from walking and swimming in the water that as it got deeper, it began to gather more and more rocks on the bottom. I feared, for some reason unknown to me, that she would hit her head on one of the rocks there.

Then, I felt rather then seeing or hearing her strike the rocks. That's when I knew that she had hit at least her body on the rocks.

Without thinking, I dove into the water after her, hoping, praying that she wouldn't drown. _'Why do you care Draco, she isn't worth your time, even if she is Voldemort's daughter. She isn't your problem.'_ He thought to himself. 

Reaching Mia, he gathered her into his arms and pushed off to the surface.

Realizing that she was unconscious, he quickly looked down and saw a bleeding gash across her temple.

With her still in his arms, he quickly waded to shore and laid her down on the soft, warm sand. He knelt down beside her and checked to see if she was breathing. Feeling a faint breath, he gently tapped her check. "Mia, come on sweetheart, come on. Mia. Hermione!" He was talking to her, trying to get her out of her unconsciousness and didn't even realize what he was saying. Then he started to shake her shoulders and pat her cheeks a little harder. "Mia, for the love of Merlin! Wake up! Granger! Don't you dare do this to me, Granger, will you wake up before I have to resort to desperate measures! MUDB-" A small moan from her cut him short. 

"Mmm…" Mia moaned before rolling to her side to cough up some lake water. 

Mia groaned again and then blinked, looking up at Draco who was surprised with his actions and words._ 'Man, I what is with me? Why do I care that she almost drowned? I think I need to get my head checked! Hopefully she won't remember what I said!'_

"Draco…what happened?" Mia asked very confused.

"You fell backwards and hit your head on a rock."

"Crap, do you have your wand? Mine is in the cabin. It would be easier then having to go to the medic cabin if you or me would just heal it with magic. I think it is bleeding," Mia said in a whisper because she could see her friends rushing down the dock to the beach to the place where the two were.

"Fine, my want is in my pile of stuff on the sock. I can heal you once we get rid of Nick and them. Okay? The cut looks pretty nasty so you might want to hide it from then rest of the people. Otherwise they might become suspicious if they see this big gash on your head and then the next morning your head is fine," Draco explained, looking at the three-inch gash on her temple.

"Mia! Are you alright?!" A frantic Emma asked. 

"Yeah Em, I am fine. Draco is going to take me to the cabin so I can rest in some peace and quiet so my head doesn't over load with a killer headache on me. Can you take care of drills for me today and just have Paige or someone else take care of the goalie stuff for me? And can you please take the rest of the girls to dinner and stuff for me?" Mia told her friend. Brushing her hair across her face so they couldn't see the gash, she used Draco's body that was partially shielding their view of her, to do so.

"Really, it just knocked me silly and I will be sore and have a hangover like headache, that's all," she continued. She was trying to convince them that it was nothing so she could be healed with magic, because she know what Draco said was true. If they saw her with her bleeding temple that afternoon and then healed up later there would be questions that she couldn't answer being asked. 

"It's okay guys," Dragon put his two knuts in. "I'll just take her to her cabin to rest while you guys go and eat."

The rest of the group still had doubting looks on their faces, but with concerned shrugs, they walked away with only Nick and Emma hesitating. 

Mia saw this and urged one, "Don't worry guys. I will just go to the cabin and rest."

Emma hesitated, but then finally nodded, "Okay, I'll make sure the girls and the goalie stuff is taken care of," Emma said, pulling Nick away to the changing area where everyone had placed their extra set of clothes to change into after their swim.

Draco and Mia watched as the group if teenagers left. Then Draco stood up and offered a hand to Hermione.

Hermione just looked at his hand for a moment then took the offered pale hand. After a small gasp at the warmth of his hand and the strength that it had, then finally she stuttered out, "Thanks," and stood up, fighting a wave of dizziness and trying not to whimper at the throbbing headache that she was developing.

Dragon gave her a concerned look and questioned, "Are you okay? Do you need me to carry you?"

"No, I can make it. By the way, why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me?"

"Well, Miss _Riddle_, one; if your father found out that I was a jerk when you were hurt then I would be screwed, two; my mother raised me to be a gentleman, and three; what are you complaining about?" Draco replied.

"Sorry, it's just a little…weird…"

"Well, whatever," Draco finished, still trying to figure out what was going on in his brain. 

__

'What is going on?' Both soccer players thought in confused unison.

****

*Later*

*Hermione's POV*

__

'I know what is going on…I am going crazy! I have to be if I am letting Draco Malfoy point a wand at my head because the stupid faggot won't 'trust me' to heal myself. Does he even consider taking into account that I'm the so-called "smartest witch to go to Hogwarts in the past century" or that when I took the Medical Magic course, I got the highest scores I the class? No, he doesn't so now I have the stupid ferret pointing his little stick at me when he should do as I now suggest and shove it up his tight pureblood ass! I-'

"You do know that you said what I think was about half of that out loud. And I protest being called stupid, arrogant, and a ferret. Those statements are false and unkind," Draco said with a fake smirk in place.

"Oh, so you don't deny being gay, that you have a small…stick, or that I'm smarted then you?" Hermione retorted with her own smirk on her face.

"For your information, I am not gay, do not have a small stick, and am the only person who has beaten you in potions so I would say that we all gave our own strengths. By the way, what is up with you? I mean, I know in school I am a bastard to you and then you just bitch back, but you seem really touchy here. Missing your boyfriends, is it that time of the month, or it my unresistible charm distracting you and that is making you so testy?"

Hermione just glared at him then finally answered, "No, to all accounts. And if I am being bitchy-which I am not-maybe it would be because I found out a little over a week and a half ago that my best friend would have to kill or be killed by my fucking father-" Hermione's voice was cut short by a arrogant voice that belonged to an adult. 

"Miss Granger, the Dark Lord doesn't enjoy being called names as it is a very childish thing to do. Also I am sure that he would not enjoy me having to tell him that his muggle raised daughter had acquired a foul mouth from her so-called family," Lucius Malfoy said after appearing out of no where.

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy, how did you find our about me being Voldemort's," Hermione watched as both males flinched at the sound of his name, "daughter. Also, ask your son how I have received an education with non-educational words and phases. He was a large help in that department, sir," Mia said, still trying to figure our what was going on. 

"Well, Miss Granger, the Dark Lord would prefer to 'answer' your questions himself," answered Mr. Malfoy with a smirk upon his face.

__

'Yup, all doubts confirmed…Draco perfected the smirk taught to him by the elder Malfoy.' Mia thought to herself.

"Father?" Draco piped up.

"Yes? What do you want Draco?"

"If you will not answer Granger's questions, then why are you here?" Draco asked, still not putting one and one together, but that was fine because neither was Hermione.

"Yes, that is a good point, why come into a muggle camp that I am surprised you even let Draco come to. Anyway, why would you come into a muggle camp, into t girls cabin after having to get past the so-called 'security' then having to none the less figure out what cabin we both are in, why is the question. Now, would you please supply us with the answer," Hermione asked, Her brain nagging at her that she wasn't connection the dots correctly.

"Miss Granger, you are an intelligent girl, so let's see if you can figure this out. Now, what am I 'rumored' to be in the wizarding world?"

"A Death Eater and a purest."

"Correct. Good, you keep your ears open. Now, what position am I rumored to be in?"

"Voldemort's inner circle, but no one really knows how high or low in the pecking order you are," Hermione answered in stride.

"Okay, good. Draco, would you care to say my ranking in the Lord's circle I carry."

"Father?" Draco questioned. He knew that she was the Dark Lord's daughter but still.

"Answer the question son, and get one with it," Lucius answered some what sharply.

"You are at the top of the pecking order, the right hand man of the Dark Lord. You are the man he goes to if he needs something secret done or something to be done right the first time," the realization finally dawned on Darco.

"Yes, now Miss Granger. By whom was I sent?"

"By the Dark Lord."

"Why did he send me?"

"Because you are his go-to-guy."

"Umm…okay. Now do you know why he sent me?"

"Not exactly," Mia answered. The headache she still had because Draco never got around to healing her head made her not being able to think quite straight and put together the pieces of this puzzle.

"Okay, I shall enlighten you," Mr. Malfoy said with a smirk yet again. "I was sent here because I am to take you to your father…

"The Dark Lord."

****

*Hermione's POV*

'Oh my god.'

"Do you mean that you are going to take me to Voldemort? Why? Who told you who I was? I only told my family and one other per…" Mia started to draw off as her realization of who could have told anyone who she really was. She sharply turned towards Draco. "You told him? Why?" she realized suddenly, mentally beating the crap out of herself one, for telling him and two, not realizing earlier that he was the one that told. "God! And for some reason I actually trusted you! That will teach me never to trust a Slytherin!"

"Miss Granger, think of it this way. Would you have kept form Dumbledore that he had lost relation who found out the truth about her ancestory? For that is what Draco has done in relation, but you two may go into this further at a later time if you wish. Right now I must take you to your father," Mr Malfoy said still smirking.

"What? Go and see him? Do you think I'm crazy? Not only that but I have to stay here!" Mia argued with him.

"Miss Granger, there are two ways we can do this, because you will go and see your father."

"And what, please tell, would be the two ways?" Said Hermione, confident that she could find a way out of confirming what she knew was true and visiting the man who was her father.

"Well, we could do this the easy way, which would be you going to talk to the Dark Lord yourself under your own free will, or you can be stunned and carried to him."

"You wouldn't dare," spoke an indigent Hermione.

"Trust me, Mia. He would," spoke up a once silent Draco.

"Trust you? Trust you!? Why the fuck would I trust you!?" Hermione almost screamed at him.

"I am truly sorrow filled that I must do this Miss Granger, but you leave me no choice," Mr. Malfoy said as he pulled out his wand from his robe pocket.

__

"Stupefy!" 

Mia's only thought as the beam of red light flew towards her was a funny one at that. _'Ouch, this is going to hurt!'_ And then she knew only velvety blackness once again.

****

*****

Okay guys and girls! There it is, the actual 7th chappie and not an A/N. As I said earlier, you guys voted and the majority of people wanted a darkish plot. Well I hope you all enjoyed it and tell me if you want anything in the plot, have questions, or concerns. Also I will have the 8th chappie up soon as I have it about half way done. Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing my story. Also I have others in the works that I will start posting within a few months, maybe sooner. THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN!!! And don't forget to review!

-Volleyball Setter


	8. The Story

**A Dragon's Embrace**

**Chapter Seven: **The Story

**Disclaimer:** I wish, but I ain't, so don't.

**Rating:** PG-13! And it will most likely go up again in later chapters. Be warned, this chapter is currently a higher rated PG-13 because of darker themes talked about towards the end.

**A/N: **I am so sorry that I have been updating in almost 8 months. It has seemed that life has caught up with me and I have had some issues to deal with along with a great, big, fat, in-your-face writer's block. Thank you all for reviewing and continuing to read my story even though I haven't updated, as I should have.

**  
REVEIWERS:**

**S. F. Gustafuson- **I know exactly what you are talking about! In fact, that is part of what took this chapter so long! I didn't know how to have her parents meet!  
**Scholcomp25-**I'm sorry that you had to wait so long. Yes, the story will continues to go to Hogwarts and you will just have to wait and see how Ron and Harry react! wink wink  
**perdermort- **I'm glad you love it!  
**Panther's Princess -**Thanks! I love soccer too!  
**Watergoddess1307-**Thanks so much! I'm sorry this took so long! I'm glad you like the vocabulary section and I will be sure to use it again in the future.  
**Jean-** I like Nick too! As I continue to write and read him, he keeps on acting like one of my friends! Thanks for noticing the spelling! I worked extra hard on it this time!  
**Anne-** Give it up already babe! Thanks for reviewing, and I will be sure to do that! You know how hard I work! Hehehe!  
**Riffinton** -Oh, okay, I get it now. I'm so sorry it has been so long!  
**SushiFelton** -I'm sorry! It's going to be dark but will have some fluffy moments in there just for you. And I am also writing a lighter fanfic and will keep you posted about that one! Anytime you can review, it fills my heart with love, so don't you sweat it. You are still one of my most loyal reviewers!  
**Alie Whittle-** Thanks for letting me know! Well sorry for the long wait! Here it is!  
**Juliana W.** -Glad you like it babe. I gave you know who a telling but I couldn't remember what we talked about to put it in there!  
**a-swoops15-** Glad you like it!  
**Harry-luvva** -I'm glad you like the dark parts!  
**Sara -**I'll be sure to!  
**Jtangel** -Thanks!  
**Befuzzled** -I'm sorry! I'm happy you love it!  
**RedAndGold4LeafClovers- **Me? Ignore you!?! NEVER!!!  
**E** -Thanks! I will!  
**MysticalSpirits- **Hey babe! Why gee! Your favs list? THANKS!!!  
**Slytherin in Mind** -I am so glad you like it and that is appeals to you!

**Socks4tay -- I'm sorry that you didn't like it. But I think part of the reason it because your mind it making stuff up! I never ONCE mentioned Nick's hair color (BTW it is brown) or the guys' shirts (if they were even wearing any winkwink) That is because I find that the writers that spend 20 or so lines describing someone's outfit id it isn't important to the story mundane, over detailed writers that focus to much on appearances for their characters to develop properly. And that some stuff can be left for the reader's imagination and apparently you are blaming my story because of things your mind thinks up!  
****As for Draco swearing, Hermione swears more then him and except for angry out burst there isn't that much!  
****And yes, it is supposed to be different with Draco playing soccer! There will be a point to that later!  
****And you know what? For someone who gets on me like no other, you sure hold a double standard. Because almost everything you fault me with in my story, I found in yours.**

**

* * *

Dragons POV**

I watched as my father stunned Hermione, knocking her out cold. The action didn't surprise me, but the fact that Granger could be stupid almost did.

I continued to watch my father as he checked to make sure she was unconscious. Then turning to me, he said, "You did well, son, to owl me about the girl. The Lord wants us to now bring her to our manor and wait while he is finishing some…business with a traitor that was found."

I remembered how after Mia told me that she was the Lord's daughter, I went back to my cabin to change, and before arriving at the lake I stopped in the woods to send the letter I had written, after changing into my swimming gear, to my father. Finding Demon, my black eagle owl, I quickly reread the letter.

_Dear Father,_

_I have presently come upon some information that could be valuable to our Lord. Hermione Granger, formally believed to be a Muggleborn, is also attending the soccer camp with me. Just moments ago, she has confided in me that she is of magical decent. Miss Granger claims to be the lost daughter of the Dark Lord. She had also showed me the Slytherin Mark which she carries on her lower back. I do believe that she is telling the truth and respectfully advise that you inform our lord. I will be expecting your owl or visit. _

_Your son,_

_Draco Mikhail Malfoy_

After finishing reading the letter, I remembered tying it to Demon's leg and telling he to give it only to my father no matter what.

I snapped out of my memories as my father told me to go and grab a change of clothes for myself and Hermione. Stating that he didn't know how long we would be gone. I didn't question him as I went through Hermione's tiny dresser.

Everyone at camp go a small 3 or 4 drawer dresser that sat next to their beds. I reached into hers and grabbed a set of clothes and s big shirt and boxers for her to sleep in, and put them in a tiny bag that I had found atop her bed.

Next I grabbed my wand and preformed the summoning charm to find her wand. _"Accio Hermione's wand,'_" I said, hoping that the charm wouldn't make the wand fly into my eyes or something.

After a brief whizzing, the vine wood wand flew into my hand. I also put that in the bag with her clothes and threw the bag over my shoulder, deciding I would just grab my clothes from home if need should arise.

Turning to father I said, "I'm ready. Do you wish for my help transporting her?"

Father shook his head no before speaking, "No, we will just Apparate to the Manor and wait for the Lord to summon us. When we reach the Manor you should get some robes from your mother and have the House Elves help her change into them as they will be more appropriate for when she meets the Lord, if that is what he wishes. Make sure she doesn't make a nuisance of herself once she awakens. The Dark Lord wishes to have some…fun with the traitor and might take a while."

"Yes Father. May I inquire who the traitor it?"

"I believe it was someone in the Outer Circle. A nobody," Lucius answered while checking to make sure no remains of his visit were left. "I believe we are set to depart. Let us go."

Nodding, Draco agreed, "I shall see you at home then. "Checking to make sure he had Hermione's bag of stuff, he and his father disappeared with a small _pop!_

* * *

As she awakened from the spell, Hermione felt as if she has been hit with an 18-wheeler, _'Holy shit, I am sore! Note to self, never get hit with the stunning spell agai-'_' Her thoughts were cut short as the door opened and in walked a house elf, levitating a set of deep green robes with silver and black trimming, as well as a vial. 

"Ella greats Mistress and Ella wishes to know if the Mistress will need assistance into her robes?" squeaked out the house elf, realizing that Hermione was now awake.

"Well, I do think I can manage, but thank you-" Mia's thanks was cut short as she tried to rise out of the green and black sheeted bed. Rolling over, she gasped in pain as her head spun. _'I don't know whether my head is killing me because of my head hitting the rock or the spell, but either way there will be one less Malfoy in the world if I get my way!'_

"Ella? Actually, I think I am sorer then I thought. Could you please help me change? I don't think people would appreciate me walking around n my swimming suit with just shorts and a tank top over them," Mia tried to joke through the headache.

"Yes Mistress, Ella would be happy to help Mistress get dressed," the house elf said, happy she could help.

"Well your help you be most welcome then," Mia's said politely, then asked, "Do you think you have anything for a head ache?"

"Why yes Mistress, here please drink this!" Ella said, handing Mia the bottle she had been holding the entire time.

"Thank you, Ella."

"No thanks needed Mistress. 'Tis Ella's job," squeaked out the tiny elf while she helped Hermione into the green robes.

It was obvious that they robes had been tailored for a taller, more robust witch, but Ella calmly informed her in her most proud, squeaky voice that her mother was a seamstress elf and had taught Ella 'everything Ella knows Miss,' with a quick flick of her tiny Elfin hand.

As if in fast-forward, the hem was taken up about six inches, the previously huge bust and hip areas were taken in from a near Dolly Parton size to one that made the emerald robes fit Mia's petite body perfectly.

"Whoa! Thank you so much Ella! Whose were these to begin with anyways?"

"Why Mistress, they belonged to Madam Malfoy," Ella answered.

Hermione finally looked around enough to take in the room, and then quickly gasped in amazement.

The entire room was done in shades of emeralds, blacks, and silvers. The walls were a deep forest green with silver and black etchings on them. Upon closer examination, the etchings turned out to be a moral the told the story of a little Elfish girl who lost her way and only with the help of a Light Fairy, was she able to find her way home, over coming attacks by giants, trolls, werewolves, and other 'hideous' creatures.

'_Humm… something you wouldn't expend to find in a room at the Malfoys. If that is even where I am…' _Mia pondered as she continued to take in the room around her. There was a dressed and night stand made of dark mahogany and a small table and chairs set by a pair of doors that led out onto a small balcony. Across from the large bed was a door that was partially opened to a huge bathroom and next to that was a large walk in closet. _'Man, I wonder how bid the master suite is!' _

"Ella, this is the Malfoy Manor, correct? I mean, if I am wearing Mrs. Malfoy's clothes then this must be their house."

"Oh yes Mistress, and as soon as Mistress is finished preparing, Ella is to take Mistress to see Master Malfoy and son.

"Oh…okay…and please just call me Mia or Hermione if you must, but please, there is no need to call me 'Mistress.'"

"Yes Mistress," Ella agreed while nodding, "whatever you say Mistress."

Mia sighed, giving up without a fight because she knew how stubborn house elves could be when it came to titles and such after her many unsuccessful years with S.P.E.W.

Ella piped up again, "Is Mistress ready to meet the Masters?"

"Yes Ella, I am ready. Let's go."

And then the two walked out of the exquisite chambers through the wide double doors to meet the Malfoy males.

* * *

**Library**

Lucius Malfoy dipped into a respectful bow as Hermione walked in and Ella disappeared with a bow and a snap.

"Miss Riddle, are you ready to see your father?" Lucius asked after rising.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am not sure the Dark Lord will be wanting me to take his name, nor am I sure I want to. But even if grudgingly I am willing to go if I must."

"Okay, come, let us go," Lucius said walking to a large fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo powder. "You just are required to say 'Riddle Manor.' I will go first followed by you and then Draco. Do not try to floo anywhere else because the Manor is only connected for a moment to the Floo Network, and you will not be able to go anywhere else. Is that understood?"

Draco spoke up first, not trusting Mia to say something she might regret later, "Yes Father, we both understand."

"Okay then," Lucius said as he tossed the floo powder into the hearth and shouted out, "Riddle Manor!" and stepped into the now green flames.

And with that, Hermione grabbed a hand full of powder as well.

Swallowing a lump the size of a hippogriff in her throat, she plastered on a fake smile and said to Draco in her best American-skydiver voice, "Catch ya on da flip side," and she threw the powder in the fire and called out, "Riddle Manor!" and stepped into the flames, as Lucius had, and disappeared.

**

* * *

Draco's POV**

I watched as Hermione stepped into the green flames and disappeared. I sighed and then too, walked over to the hearth, grabbed a handful of floo powder, tossed it into the once again red and orange flames, and shouted out the phrase that seemed to be growing in popularity, "Riddle Manor!" Once that was done, I walked into the green flames to meet Mia and my father. _'Well, here goes nothing,' I_ thought before giving myself up to the jerking of the floo network.

**

* * *

**After I had arrived with Draco behind following, we were all ushered into another large library that was filled with all sorts of books from Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ to _The Do's and Don'ts of Dark Magic._ I had to laugh at that one and just imagine at what must be in there. _'I bet that one would be a good laugh to read.' _My internal laughter was cut short as I noticed a dark, clocked figure staring into the fire placed against the wall opposite of the side we had entered through tall, reaching, double doors. Lucius approached the figure and stood a respectful distance away, bowed slightly, and said, "My lord, my I present Ms. Hermione Granger." 

The Dark Lord just stood there, not turning away from the enticing flames, seemingly not even realizing that he was being spoken to until he said in a low voice, "So this is the one that claims to carry the Mark of Salazar Slytherin." His voice stopped for a moment as if its owner was in deep thought. "Ah. Young Mr. Malfoy as well. I haven't seen you in quite a time. I hope my favorite young Death Eater is doing well?"

"Yes my lord. I am quite well, thank you," Draco answered in a very respectful voice while bowing.

"Good, good. Now, if you two wouldn't mind, I would like to speak with my daughter. Lucius, I believe that there is a brandy for you and a butterbeer for your son waiting in the drawing room if you would like. You can make yourself at home, as you do spend so much time here, I suppose it is like a second one," at this last statement, Voldemort chuckled and Mia could feel a strange sense of brotherly love transpiring between the two adults.

"Yes, my lord. Shall my son and I wait for Ms. Granger?"

Voldemort nodded his head and with a wave of his hand, he dismissed the two Malfoys.

As Draco was walking out, he gently grasped Mia's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Good luck Mia," and then continued to walk with his father, leaving Hermione alone with one of the darkest wizards of all time…and her father as well.

She would need all the help she could get.

* * *

As the Malfoys walked out of the library, young Draco bent down and in a quite voice whispered into then young woman's ear. When the Dark Lord heard him use the name 'Mia', his heart stopped for a brief moment before he got his emotions under control. 

He felt his hopes rise as he thought to himself, _'Maybe this is the one. Maybe I have found her at last,'_ but while the Dark Lord was carrying these thoughts, his face never changed form the cool, collected, indifferent face he normally wore.

Turning to the young woman in front of him, he quickly took in her looks.

Brunette hair was highlighted from then sun. Brown intelligent eyes that normally spoke volumes were guarded and reminded him so much of another pair from many years ago. She carried a short stature, probably only about 5'4", but was not frail. All in all she was a striking young woman. _'Oh, darling Lizzy. I wish you could see her! Oh Merlin, how she has grown,'_ his thoughts were interrupted as her voice rang through the library.

"So you are the Dark Lord, huh?" she smirked. "Funny, I though you would be taller."

"And I would have thought that a young lady would have learned more manners."

"Oh, I have learned them, but I save them for people that don't abandon their children," Hermione retorted, her temper flaring.

'_Well at least she doesn't lack courage or backbone, either that or she just has a butt load of stupidity,'_ Voldemort thought to himself before saying, "So you think I abandoned you? If you thought that then why did you seek me out?"

"W-well, I-I wanted-" Mia stumbled.

"You wanted to know why. You wanted to see if I ever loved you. If I ever thought about you. If I ever longed to hold you in my arms, or to rock you, or give you a lecture about teenaged boys and why you should stay way from them," he finished for her.

"How did you know? I learned Occlumency years ago, so you can't be reading my thoughts," Hermione was racking her brain, trying to think of how he was able to speak her thoughts.

"Ah! For the smartest witch Hogwarts has ever seen, I can't believe you do not know. Did Potter forget to tell you? Did the old man, Dumbledore, hide it from you? I was raised in an orphanage for many years. I asked the very same questions," the Dark Lord stopped there, fighting back painful memories from his childhood.

"D-Did," Hermione asked in a small voice, "did you ever get your answers?"

"No, I didn't," he saw her face fall from the hope that was there just seconds ago, though well hidden. "But I will make sure you get yours."

"Really?"

"Really. How about I start at why you were up for adoption in the first place," the Dark Lord took a deep, steadying breath and asked her for something in return. "I will answer all of your questions and tell you all you want to know, all I ask is that for at least the time you and I are in this room, you don't judge me on my actions against your friend Potter, anything others might have told you, and your preconceptions of me." After he had spoken, he waited for her reaction. Knowing if any of his Death Eaters or followers would have seen him, they would have thought the Dark Lord week for all of the emotion he was showing, though most could barley tell. But still he didn't care and just sat there, not valuing for the moment what others thought, because right now the only opinion was that mattered to him in the world was the one that belonged to the young woman who was without a doubt his lost daughter.

So Tom Riddle sat there and watched her. He watched her weigh his offer. Debating whether or not she should-for at least this time-abandon her previous opinions of him and give him a chance to earn a blank slate.

Her inner war ceased for a moment and the Lord watched her take a deep breath before answering him in a confident voice that was, as sadden as he was to admit it, worthy of a Gryffindor.

"Yes, I'll do it. You have a deal."

**

* * *

**I shocked myself, I truly did. _'I just made a deal with Voldemort!'_ That thought repeated over and over in my mind like a broken record. Along with that came so many thoughts and questions that were far too numerous to count. 

I didn't know what to ask first. _'Should I ask why I was put of for adoption or should I ask how he and my mother first met? Hell! Who was my mother?'_

Finally my inner musings came to a halt when the wizard in front of me spoke once more.

"Well, I guess I should start at the beginning."

* * *

The Dark Lord begain to speek. Telling the tell of Mia's mother and him."It was during the time when I was really starting to rise as a dark lord. Many fathers whose families had been involved in the Dark Arts had propositioned me with their daughter's hands in marriage. They all wanted to be powerful and famous and they thought the best way to do it would be by marrying their daughters off. Sadly, all of the girls were dimwitted or even more annoying then I have heard Pansy Parkinson can be. The bride I wanted would need to be intelligent, poised, and sociable. Basically she would need to be able to be my queen, ruling by my side if the need should arise. 

"One day, I was walking in Diagon Alley-for these were the days where no one knew what I looked like and so I could go out into public-and I happened to knock into a young woman outside the entrance to Knockturn Alley where I was headed. Now, Knockturn, though wasn't quite as notorious as it is now, was still no place that a young woman should have been walking around.

"I, being the gentleman I was, helped her up off the ground where she had fallen. As soon as she was on her feet again, she began to give me suck a scolding that I, the Dark Lord, turned red!

"She was a spit fire! Telling me how I should watch were I placed my oversized feet and so on. And I just stood there in shock. Here was a young witch in her 20's my guess and she was giving me a lecture! But I just watched her and, as corny-I believe that is the muggle word for it-as corny as it sounds, I fell in love. Of course I didn't know it yet, but it still happened.

"So I just stood there and when she finally stopped, I sincerely apologized for my _'rude behavior' _as she put it and continued on with my business.

"I couldn't get her out of my mind for weeks. Keep in mind I didn't know a single thing about her, not her name, whether she was married, not even her age! All I knew was that she has an ability to do something not even the nuns as my old orphanage were able to do-make me feel bad for my actions. And all I did was run into her too!

"Well, anyways, I though about this girl for weeks until at an engagement party for a couple I knew, I saw her again!

"Oh, she was such a sight. All dressed up in this fine gown and her hair up. In fact I still almost didn't recognize her. That was until she started to let loose on a poor bloke that had spilled red wine all over her dress.

"My, if I thought she had got me bad, boy was I mistaken. He got it worse then a boy who was caught shagging his date in her father's house!"

The Dark Lord paused here, thinking about the young woman, clearly enjoying his memories. Still having a far away look in his eyes, he continued, "Everyone stopped to watch who was getting scolded this time. In fact, I believe it was Lucius Malfoy, yes, yes, it was.

"Finally, Lucius stammered a quick sorry and ran off in the other direction.

"Now, Lucius and I were dear friends and even though he tries to appear like he is my servant and such he is truly like my best friend and brother. So of course I went over there to apologize once again for my friend's rude behavior…

* * *

"_I'm very sorry for my friends actions miss," a younger, more vibrant Tom Riddle said to the striking beauty in front of him. "He sometimes has a habit of tripping over his own feet."_

_The young lady looked at the man in front of her and frowned, "He must get it from you," she said looking him up and down. "I remember you. You were the klutz at Diagon Alley that was also unmindful of his feet."_

"_Yes Miss, that was I. I don't believe I ever got a chance to formally say I was sorry for that incident."_

"_No you didn't," the woman said. "Now if you don't mind, a friends I must talk to just arrived." And without further ado, she turned and walked away. _

"_Wait!" the Lord cried thou he didn't raise his voice; the desperation was made clear in that one word._

_The beauty sighed, "Yes?"_

"_I never got you name."_

_She looked like she was just going to walk away once more and ignore the request for her name, but then to the Lord's surprise and pleasure, she spoke up, "Elizabeth." And with that one word, the beauty by the name of Elizabeth turned and joined a group of laughing women.

* * *

_

"So my mother's name was Elizabeth?" Mia asked.

"Yes, Elizabeth Rose Dufur."

"So what happened after the party?" she once again questioned him.

"Well for a better part of six months, I tried to court her but she would have nothing to do with me, no matter what I did. All she would do was ignore me. And in the rare chance I would get a response out of her, it would just be so she could scold me." Mia's father almost smiled at a memory that played in his head. "I remember once, I was trying to get her to talk to me by taking her out on a horse back ride because she loved horses and riding greatly. She got so mad at me for showing up at her house, she unseated me from my saddle by forcing my foot up and out of the stirrup, and I landed in a fresh pile of horse manure from the mount I had chosen for her to ride."

Hermione was shocked to say the least. Not only that her mother had the guts to do something like that, but that the Dark Lord actually started to smile as he told her of his memories.

"And after that?"

"Finally she stopped yelling at me as often, throwing everything and anything back at my face, and refusing to see or speak to me. She started to accompany me to dinner, to the theater, and on rides around her or my estates.

"The about two years after she and I first met I asked her to marry me and she agreed.

"By then I had made quite a name for my self as the Dark Lord and so the news that we were engaged caused quite an uproar on both sides."

Mia frowned for a moment at this. "Why," she asked, "would that cause such an uproar?"

Tom looked at his daughter for a moment, "Are you sure you want to know?" He saw the petite, young woman in front of him hesitate, then nod her head.

"Yeah, I want to know it all."

Tom took a deep breath before continuing. "It caused an uproar for many reasons. One was because while in Hogwarts, she was sorted into Gryffindor, among others was the fact that previously her and Dumbledore's grandson-who was the last of the line other the _Great_ Albus himself-had dated and supposedly been engaged before he was killed by a group of Death Eaters only about three months before we meet for the first time outside Knockturn Alley," he paused at Hermione gasp of disbelief and then continued, "She also was the daughter of the current Minister of Magic."

Mia let that all sink in before speaking, "So, I get why that would shock the light side, but why your side, why were your supporters so unsettled?"

"Can't you imagine the news if the 'Evilest Man ever' fell in love? Not only to that, but if the article of his affections had ties to the two main forces he was fighting against?"

"Okay, I get your point," Mia responded.

"So, news of our engagement spread and two months later we were married. She was somewhat upset that her father wouldn't be able to walk her down the aisle, but soon got over that after he told her that he would never acknowledge any of our children as his grandchildren, among other things," as he said this, the Dark Lord's face was clouded with a deep frown before he broke into a small smile, "Then nine months later, you were born Mia. My beautiful Amelia Elizabeth Riddle.

"Lizzy was in labor for almost twenty hours before you entered this world. She was so exhausted, but as soon as you were cleaned off, she wanted to hold you. She said that she wouldn't rest, like the doctors were telling her to, until she got to hold you.

"As soon as she had you in her arms, she was laughing and crying. I never knew you could do both at the same time until that day. I was just standing there, looking at the two of you. Laughing and crying with Lizzy. That was the happiest day of my life. I just stood by Lizzy's side, watching your little red face wail and you wave your tiny arms around in the air like a fighter waiting for her next opponent. And Merlin! Did you have a pair of lungs or what! Never had I heard such a ruckus out of suck a little thing in my entire life!

"But I loved you from that moment on. I took one look at Lizzy and you, and I knew that was what I had lived for, every single moment in my life had led up to then. And when I held you in my arms for the first time, my heart soared. You just looked up at me with your little nose and big round eyes, and I fell in love."

"Then what happened? Why was I adopted?" Mia was so nervous. Her answers were almost there…they were coming.

"You have heard the saying 'love is blind,' right? Well for Lizzy and me it was. She over looked the fact of my beliefs because she loved me and when you were born, if it is at all possible, our love grew even more. She decided that because she loved us, she could look over the fact that I killed, as long as I promised, on everything that I held dear, that I would never force the two of you into it if I was able to help it.

"But many people weren't able to take that fact. Her father was cast out from the Ministry of Magic because of out marriage and the lumbering fool, Fudge, was elected into his place. Dumbledore blamed her for his grandson's death, even though I didn't even know she existed when he was killed. And her fellow housemates decided they didn't want a 'traitor' in their mists, and later they proved it.

"It was her class's 10th reunion and as the Head Girl for her class, she was required to go. Not only that, but she loved Hogwarts and would use any excuse to see that school again and walk its halls once more.

"Now, the Ministry and all of her fellow classmates knew that she would be coming because of course not only was she basically required to, but also Dumbledore. So between him, then ministry, and a handful of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and one or two Hufflepuffs, they decided that they would capture her and see if they could get anything information out of her about me.

"So during the party, she walked off alone, away from the group of Slytherins I had watching over her. And by the time they realized what had happened it was too late. They had caught her and took her to a location unknown to everyone but them. Later I found out that it was Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

Hermione gasped, "No! He wouldn't!"

"Yes, he would. They all would.

"They took Lizzy there and decided the best way to go about it wouldn't be with the Veritaserum Potion. After all some people are allergic or have a very rare immunity to it, so they didn't want to take those chanced, even thou they were slim. They also wanted her to deal with the pain her _'betrayal' _had cost them. So they decided the best way to go about it would be if they used curses, hexes, muggle interrogation techniques, and even The Unforgivables."

The Dark Lords face turned harder as he rose from the sofas where Mia and he had been sitting. Slowly he made his way over to stand in front of the dying fire in the fire place. Only his out line showed his reactions now. Tense shoulders, locked jaw, and clenching fists gave him away as the painful memories reared their ugly heads inside his mind.

"She was there for 13 days. 13 long days before they stated to realize they wouldn't get anything out of her because she new _nothing!_ She never even wanted to ask questions._ Never! And it took them 13 days to figures that out!"_ The Dark Lord hissed out. His contempt making him sound so very much snake like.

"And on the 14th day, I found her body. It was the most horrific sight I had ever seen, and was made only worse because it was the body of the one woman I loved. She was burnt, had broken bones, cuts, bruises, and so much more."

There was a silence in the room. It seemed to stretch on and on as seconds seemed to morph into minuets and minuets into hours. They were both lost in their own turmoil thoughts.

Then the silence was broken by a voice that was trying to very hard not to break as well.

"Who did it? Who killed my mum?"

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N!**

**So how did you guys like it? I am really sorry that this took so long to post. I do have good reasons and if you want to email me to complain, ask me questions, figure out what is to come, want to chat, or figure out what took me so long, I would love it if you emailed me! And as always I would love you forever if you reviewed and tell me what you think! **

**So please do so and if you catch any errors please tell me so I can fix them. They have changed the Document Manager since I last posted and it has made a mess of my formatting!!!**

**Also from now on I will be sending out a email list if you want to know when I will be updating, or if there is a major reason why I am not posting. This is for anonymous and signed in reviewer. So just leave you email address in your review and I will put you on the list!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Volleyball Setter!**


End file.
